


Трое в доме, считая Брюси (не считать Брюси невозможно)

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Corgis, Dogs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, corgi races, jeeves and wooster!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Часть 1: Благодаря своей легкомысленности Майкл Фассбендер снова попадает в неприятности. История, начавшаяся с банального конфликта между двумя юными леди, обрастает все новыми подробностями, и в итоге ее оказывается не так-то просто распутать. Тогда в дело вступает Макэвой, камердинер мистера Фассбендера и просто незаурядный малый.Часть 2: Майкл Фассбендер открывает в себе писательский дар и трудится на ниве дамских романов. Одновременно он заключает пари с Макэвоем, и тому приходится хорошенько попотеть (во всех смыслах), чтобы доказать силу своего обаяния.Часть 3:Напасти продолжают преследовать ничего не подозревающего Майкла Фассбендера: теперь за ним охотится не только дама, но и пожилой русский танцор Николя Куликов-Ольховский.Подвергаясь многоступенчатому шантажу, Фассбендеру ничего не остается, как вновь обратиться за помощью к Макэвою — своему верному и крайне сообразительному камердинеру.





	1. Трое в доме, считая Брюси

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть написана для ФБ 2016 и планировалась как Дживс и Вустер!АУ. В процессе автор отходил от оригинальных персонажей все дальше и дальше, и во второй части, написанной позже, от них ничего не осталось.
> 
> Oбраз сэра Робертсона вдохновлен этим видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1bDl6ZFaCc  
> ___________________  
> Действующие лица:
> 
> Майкл Фассбендер - молодой аристократ, лоботряс с доброй душой и пылким сердцем;  
> Макэвой - камердинер Фассбендера, умный малый;  
> Мисс Кравиц и мисс Викандер - две очаровательные юные леди;  
> Мистер Кравиц - американец, отец мисс Кравиц, суровый обладатель серебряной челюсти;  
> Миссис Фассбендер - мать Фассбендера, любительница собачьих бегов и боев без правил. Женщина с крепким кулаком и хорошо подвешенным языком;  
> Старик Фассбендер - отец Фассбендера, узник поневоле;  
> Кэти Фассбендер - сестра Фассбендера, вегетарианка, актриса и певица;  
> Хью Джекман - бравый канадский охотник с усами;  
> Нора - ирландский сеттер Хью Джекмана;  
> Баркер - грейхаунд мистера Кравица;  
> Корги по имени Брюс Робертсон - молодая, уверенная в себе собака, к тому же любящая капусту.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Благодаря своей легкомысленности Майкл Фассбендер снова попадает в неприятности. История, начавшаяся с банального конфликта между двумя юными леди, обрастает все новыми подробностями, и в итоге ее оказывается не так-то просто распутать. Тогда в дело вступает Макэвой, камердинер мистера Фассбендера и просто незаурядный малый.

В дверь шкафа постучали.

— Сэр, вы тут?

Молчание.

— Сэр, я знаю, что вы тут. Я обыскал гостиную и даже заглянул к миссис Баркли на первый этаж. Под кроватью вас нет — остается только шкаф.

— Входите, чтоб вас, Макэвой.

Дверь в шкаф приоткрылась.

— Стойте! Брюси в доме?

— Сэр Робертсон? Нет, он на улице с Билли, сыном сапожника.

— Тогда все в порядке. Мохнатый негодяй почти выдал меня однажды, унюхав с моего пиджака ароматы капусты, — в тот день ее давали на обед.

— Я плохо слышу вас, сэр, через эту дубовую преграду. Вы позволите открыть дверь?

— Открывайте, открывайте.

Макэвой с поклоном, как и полагается настоящему камердинеру, распахнул двери шкафа настежь. У его ног, среди зимних пальто и плащей-дождевиков, сидел, подобрав под себя длинные конечности, мистер Фассбендер. Вид у него был самый жалобный.

— Здесь собралась вся пыль веков, — он чихнул.

— Будьте здоровы, сэр. Вам принести платок?

— Спасибо, не надо. Я уже высморкался в подкладку платья тети Лидии — надеюсь, это приемлемо в данной ситуации.

— Абсолютно, сэр. Вам помочь встать?

— Будьте добры, — Фассбендер схватился за любезно протянутую ему руку и, совершив рывок вверх, поднялся. — Так тело затекло, ужас просто. Думал, навсегда тут останусь. Как Иона в брюхе у кита. Как Даниил в яме со львами.

— Технически, сэр, оба этих молодчика сумели выбраться из своих передряг.

— Точно, так и знал, что что-то напутал. Но львы, могу вас уверить, были самыми настоящими.

Мисс Кравиц и мисс Викандер столкнулись неподалеку отсюда и, так уж вышло, разговорились. Я подслушивал, сидя на корточках у дверцы Брюси, и, когда обе дамы направились к входу, понял, что пора действовать. Вы оставили меня в самый важный момент, Макэвой, и мне пришлось выбираться из ямы со львами самому. Я хотел спрятаться под кровать, но там, к несчастью, сидел Брюси с капустной кочерыжкой в зубах. Вы знаете, каким неуправляемым он становится, когда добирается до капусты — в него словно вселяется беспощадный капустный демон. Рассудив, что ноги мне еще дороги, я принял решение укрыться в гостеприимной компании зимних вещей.

За время взволнованного рассказа Фассбендера Макэвой и бровью не повел. Казалось, ничто не сможет выбить его из колеи.

— Сэр Робертсон десять минут назад выбежал в сад через собачью дверцу. В пасти он сжимал какой-то предмет — теперь я понимаю, что это была капустная кочерыжка. Так что вы в безопасности, сэр. У нашего зубастого приятеля найдутся дела поважнее. Билли задержит его надолго, если ему хватит смекалки найти немного капустных листьев — а смекалки этому парню не занимать.

— Хорошо, Макэвой, — Фассбендер перевел дыхание и отряхнул пыль со штанов. — Дайте мне чего-нибудь выпить, эти женщины сведут меня с ума.

Макэвой подал ему бокал бренди.

— Могу я осмелиться попросить сэра рассказать мне, о чем был разговор?

— Да пожалуйста, у меня от вас тайн нет. Вы же знаете, что я мечусь между двумя прекрасными леди, как стрелка барометра между «сушью» и «дождем». Я не готов пока дать отставку ни одной из них, поэтому предпочитаю поддерживать отношения с обеими одновременно.

— Мудрое решение, сэр.

— Вы думаете? — Фассбендер ткнул бокалом Макэвоя в грудь. — Я тоже так думал, но по рассеянности назначил свидание в один день. Обеим. В одно и то же время. И вы видите, что из этого вышло.

— О чем же говорили уважаемые дамы?

— Сначала разговор шел на повышенных тонах. Зои, если я не ошибаюсь, пообещала, что натравит на Алисию Баркера — это грейхаунд ее папаши. Алисия в ответ не растерялась и погрозила Зои Брюси и капустой. Но после выяснения отношений они объединились, как колониальные войска под знаменами старушки Англии, чтобы, цитирую: «стереть рыжего мерзавца Фассбендера с лица земли». Они ворвались внутрь, как циклон, и обыскали все комнаты. Меня спасла только моя предусмотрительность.

— Звучит не слишком ободряюще, сэр.

— В этом-то и беда, Макэвой. Не удивлюсь, если они обратятся к моей матушке — та с удовольствием согласится им помочь.

— Миссис Фассбендер? Высокая эксцентричная леди, которая приезжала на Рождество? Любительница собачьих бегов?

— Все верно, Макэвой. В молодости она занималась боксом и до сих пор думает, что разбирается в спорте лучше всех. Она настаивала, чтобы Брюси принял участие в ежегодных бегах в Суррее. Корги против грейхаундов, вы только представьте себе это зрелище! Мне даже стало жаль беднягу.

— Возможно, если бы вы изволили положить на финише капустные кочерыжки, он и пришел бы первым, сэр.

— Очень сомневаюсь.

Зазвонил телефон.

— Макэвой, идите ответьте и, если услышите голос Зои или Алисии, скажите, что я уплыл в Мексику. Брассом.

Макэвой кивнул и прижал трубку к уху. Пока он молча слушал излияния на другом конце провода, на его бесстрастном лице едва заметно дернулась левая ноздря — Фассбендер знал, что это не к добру.

— Миссис Фассбендер, сэр, хочет с вами поговорить. Она участвует в женских боях без правил на следующей неделе, — приглушенно сказал Макэвой, прикрыв микрофон ладонью. — Собирается остановиться у вас.

Фассбендер чертыхнулся и выхватил трубку.

— Здравствуй, солнышко, — бодро проскандировали ему в ухо. — До меня тут дошли слухи, что ты водишь юных леди за нос.

— Это было недоразумение...

— Да-да, я все знаю. Ты не думал извиниться перед этими нежными созданиями?

— Нежные создания готовы вставить мне в задницу кочергу.

— Должна сказать, ты этого вполне заслуживаешь. Я почти готова к ним присоединиться.

Фассбендер подавился слюной. Макэвой, стоя неподалеку, с безразличным лицом прислушивался к обоим участникам диалога.

— Я не уверен, что такие суровые меры действительно необходимы, мама.

— Ой, брось это, мой дорогой. Суровые меры мужчинам только полезны. Помню, как я в свое время усмирила старика Фассбендера, — она громоподобно рассмеялась, — я прижала ему...

— Мама, хватит. Бедняга такой угрюмый — до сих пор не оправился.

— Не думай, что если ты мой любимый сын, я не помогу мисс Кравиц и мисс Викандер восстановить справедливость.

— Мне стоит уехать из города?

— Не надо. Я тебя из-под земли достану, балбес. Жди меня на следующей неделе — у меня будут дела в Лондоне.

— Да, Макэвой рассказал мне.

— Как хорошо, что ты нашел его. Этот шотландец благотворно влияет на тебя. И как мы с твоим отцом только вырастили такую дубину.

— Кто-то был слишком занят боями на ринге, я полагаю.

— Нечего огрызаться, а то я отправлю тебя при встрече в нокдаун. Отнесись к моим словам серьезно: если до моего приезда ты не восстановишь мирные отношения с дамами, тебя не спасет даже Макэвой.

— До встречи, мама.

— Пока, мой дорогой.

Фассбендер положил трубку и отчаянно взглянул на невозмутимого Макэвоя.

— Она убьет меня.

— Похоже, дело серьезное, сэр.

— Еще бы. Спасите меня, вытащите из ямы со львами. Или со змеями.

— Да, сэр.

— Вы уже что-то придумали? Неизвестность гнетет меня.

— Не так быстро, сэр. Дайте мне время до утра.

— Макэвой, — Фассбендер прислушался к шагам миссис Баркли на первом этаже, — от всех потрясений я натянут, как струна. Не пора ли перейти к традиционному аперитиву? Или десерту, как вам удобнее.

— Как пожелаете, сэр.

Они переглянулись. Фассбендер покрылся румянцем и смотрел на Макэвоя как крыса на Гамельнского крысолова, пока тот расстегивал его брюки и выправлял из них рубашку.

— Сядьте, сэр.

Фассбендер неловко пристроился на краешке стула, и Макэвой упал на колени между его ног. Он прикрыл глаза и шумно вздохнул, и это было одним из самых сильных проявлений его эмоций за все годы.

— Вы позволите, сэр?

— Пожалуйста.

Макэвой запустил руки Фассбендеру под одежду и погладил теплое, поджарое тело — тот задрожал и откинул голову назад. Макэвой со знающим видом подул на ладони и приступил к работе.

— Есть ли хоть что-то, чего вы не умеете, Макэвой?

— Ваш комплимент льстит мне, сэр.

— Ох, черт вас побери... у вас прекрасные руки. Скажите, этому обучают в школе камердинеров?

— Нет, сэр. Я занимался самообразованием.

— Похвально, похвально, Макэвой. Боже... Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Фассбендер задыхался. Его трясло — ножки стула угрожающе скрипели. Он запустил пальцы в мягкие, аккуратно уложенные волосы Макэвоя и схватился за них, как утопающий за соломинку.

Макэвой замер.

— Почему вы остановились?

— Я слышу топот когтистых лапок по паркету. Похоже, сэр Робертсон вернулся с вечернего променада.

— К дьяволу эту псину, умоляю, продолжайте.

— А еще до меня доносится тяжелая поступь миссис Баркли.

— Боже, Макэвой. Просто продолжайте.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Он провел рукой еще несколько раз, наклонился и поцеловал Фассбендера в бледную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Фассбендер дернулся и затих: глаза его были зажмурены, а ладонь все еще гладила Макэвоя по голове.

Макэвой вытащил платок и тщательно вытер все запачканные участки кожи. Последнюю каплю — оставшуюся, без сомнения, случайно — Макэвой стер пальцами и облизал их.

— Помочь вам добраться до ванной, сэр?

— Подождите. Дайте мне закурить.

Макэвой выбил из портсигара сигарету, раскурил ее и вставил Фассбендеру в рот. За окном стемнело.

— И все-таки меня не отпускает мысль об угрозах моей матери, — задумчиво пыхнул дымом Фассбендер. — У нее тяжелый кулак.

— Я помню, сэр. За два дня, проведенных в нашем доме, она набила два симметричных фингала разносчику газет и нанесла непоправимую душевную травму сэру Робертсону, швырнув его через забор к соседям.

— Мой отец в те редкие минуты, когда он говорит, называет ее Медузой Горгоной.

— В таком случае, вам следует стать Персеем, сэр.

— Я скорее стану трупом, если вы срочно что-то не придумаете.

— Я стараюсь, сэр.

Макэвой забрал у Фассбендера сигарету и затянулся. В тусклом свете луны его глаза были большими и черными, как у филина. Снизу раздался женский крик, и сразу за ним — утробное чавканье. Сэр Робертсон добрался до овощных запасов.

Фассбендер стряхнул оцепенение.

— Я думаю, пора готовиться ко сну. Наберите мне ванну, Макэвой.

— Да, сэр.

— И включите везде свет.

— Да, сэр.

— И принесите вина.

— Jawohl, как говорит ваш уважаемый батюшка, сэр.

***

Утром Макэвой, полностью одетый и приготовленный к грядущему дню, вошел к Фассбендеру, чтобы раздернуть шторы и открыть окно — впустить в комнату немного свежего воздуха.

— Макэвой, вы дьявол, — Фассбендер прикрыл голову подушкой. — Проваливайте отсюда, еще рано.

— Уже восемь утра, сэр.

— Еще восемь утра, вы хотели сказать. Почему бы вам не занять себя как-то? Поболтайте с миссис Баркли, начистите обувь, погуляйте с Брюси — он любит загонять жертву, он же охотничья собака. И дайте мне поспать.

— Я думал, сэру будет интересно узнать, что я приблизился к разрешению вашего маленького конфликта с мисс Кравиц и мисс Викандер. У меня появился план.

— Да?! — Фассбендер подскочил на кровати. — Макэвой, вы умница, излагайте.

— Сегодня утром птица принесла на хвосте, а вернее, телефон принес на своем длинном металлическом кабеле, что мистер Хью Джекман вернулся из Канады. Как вы помните, он руководил экспедицией по девственным канадским лесам, а теперь решил вернуться в Лондон.

— Джекман? Этот усатый хлыщ в шубе?

— Да, у него безупречные усы, сэр. Как у самого Кайзера Вильгельма Второго.

— Как прошла его экспедиция?

— В «Таймс» напечатали об этом целую статью. Согласно ей, мистер Джекман врукопашную сразился с гигантским гризли и вышел из схватки победителем. Цитирую вам его слова: «Косолапый так удирал от меня, что его черные кожаные пятки сверкали».

— Вот оно как. Этот малый — опасный тип.

— И, что самое важное, дамский любимец. Флер канадских просторов окружает его так плотно, что девицы теряются в нем, как в тумане.

— Продолжайте, Макэвой. Я, кажется, начинаю улавливать, к чему вы клоните.

— Первое, что нужно сделать — сбить противника с толку. Предлагаю лишить мисс Кравиц и мисс Викандер мотивации, написав им компрометирующие вас письма.

— А меня-то зачем?

— Надо дать им понять, что ваша любовь к ним мерзка и порочна, и тогда их чувства к вам быстро ослабнут.

Фассбендер поперхнулся.

— Это же не так!

— Разумеется нет, сэр. Но единственное, что остается — заставить их самих потерять к вам интерес. А за прогоркший кусок масла, как известно, не дерутся.

— Интересные у вас сравнения, Макэвой.

— Спасибо, сэр. А дальше, когда нежная почва девичьих сердец будет вспахана и полита, мы посадим в нее саженец, а именно мистера Джекмана. В Америке дамы сходят с ума от его шубы и охотничьих сапог, если верить, конечно, самому мистеру Джекману.

— Но не будет ли это жестоко — бросать девиц из огня да в полымя?

— Из болота в горный ручей, вы хотите сказать, сэр?

— Кхм, нет, я вполне уверен, что хотел сказать то, что сказал.

— Хорошо, сэр. Не думаю, что вам стоит волноваться насчет мистера Джекмана — несмотря на весь свой охотничий лоск, он добрейшей души человек. В «Таймс» упоминалось, что, увидев грустные глаза косули, он не смог убить ее и отпустил на свободу.

— Вот как?

— Именно так, сэр. Можно организовать ужин для мистера Джекмана и юных леди на этой неделе. Тогда тяжелая рука вашей матери перестанет нависать над вами, как Сцилла с Харибдой.

— Это какие-то древнегреческие поэты? У меня всегда было туго с чтением.

— Это мифологические чудовища, сэр. Которые нависают.

— Понятно, Макэвой. Но revenons, как говорят французы, à nos moutons. Вы возьмете на себя написание всех писем и организацию ужина?

— Так точно, сэр.

— И возвращайтесь не слишком поздно.

— Так точно, сэр.

***

— Джекман, рад с вами познакомиться! Как поживают ваши утки и олени?

— Наслышан о вас, Фассбендер! Поживают великолепно. У меня в желудке, ха. Вам бы тоже не помешало откушать канадской дичи, вы похожи на персидскую борзую.

Джекман обнял Фассбендера, и тот крякнул — ему почудилось, что его душит гризли. Рядом с ними беспокойно носилась сука ирландского сеттера по имени Нора — ей определенно не нравилось присутствие сэра Робертсона. Тот сидел у ног Фассбендера, скованный ошейником с поводком, и обиженно сверлил взглядом нежную плоть лодыжек, выглядывающих из-под задравшихся штанин. Фассбендер с опаской смотрел на клыки сэра Робертсона и надеялся, что удастся добраться до дома прежде, чем Робертсон взбеленится.

— Мы с товарищами перешли через Скалистые горы и купались в ледниковых озерах. А вы сидите тут в Лондоне, сухопутная крыса?

— Позвольте, я каждый день принимаю ванну.

Корги приглушенно зарычал.

— Не обращайте на него внимания, он просто шутит.

— Да неужели вы думаете, что я испугаюсь какой-то шавки? — захохотал Джекман. — Я своими руками уложил огромного медведя.

Сэр Робертсон показал зубы.

— Слух о ваших успехах дошел и до наших дождливых краев, — вкрадчиво начал Фассбендер. — Недавно я был у одной дамы в гостях и видел на стене ваш портрет с головой кабана. Слава не дремлет.

— Еще бы. На вокзале на меня напало пожилое чудовище — ему показалось, что Нора, это юное создание, укусило его ненаглядного грейхаунда. У него еще имя было такое жуткое — Баркер, вроде.

Фассбендер остолбенел. Он знал только одного грейхаунда Баркера.

— А дальше?

— Мы с чудовищем обменялись любезностями. Оно зловеще блеснуло на меня своим серебряным зубом и дало понять, что в кармане у него револьвер. Его собачонка бесновалась и пыталась добраться до моей Норы.

— А вы?

— Я только рассмеялся. Вот так, — Джекман громко продемонстрировал, — и указал на свое ружье. В общем, разошлись мы мирно, но затаив злобу. Поверьте мне, я готов подстрелить его, как оленя.

— Ничего себе, — пробормотал Фассбендер. — Это все меняет.

— Макэвой! — закричал он, как только вернулся домой. — Где вас носит?! Случилось непоправимое.

— Да, сэр? — Макэвой с чайником в одной руке и ершиком в другой вышел в гостиную.

— Джекман повздорил на вокзале с папашей Зои. Кравиц, этот американский сукин сын, все еще думает, что здесь ему Дикий Запад. Вы знаете, что он считает себя мафиози?

— Знаю, сэр.

— И что будем делать?

— Продолжаем действовать по плану, сэр. Я уже отправил письма обеим дамам.

— Что вы им написали?

— Что вы эротоман, сэр. Бессовестный извращенец, не пропускающий ни одной юбки. Что вы засматриваетесь на все, что движется, а в деревнях хозяйки, узнав о вашем прибытии, запирают овец в сарай. 

— Боже, — Фассбендер грациозно опустился в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. — Какой позор. Что обо мне подумают.

— Вот увидите, сэр, на обеих мисс это быстро подействует. Уже завтра они станут к вам равнодушны.

— Надеюсь, что ваш план сработает, Макэвой.

— Все будет хорошо. Девушки с радостью упадут в объятия бравого канадского охотника. Сэр.

Макэвой отложил ершик, вытер пену с рук и подошел к Фассбендеру вплотную.

— Сегодня аперитив, сэр? Или приступим сразу к десерту?

— Десерт, пожалуйста.

— Как пожелает сэр.

Наклонившись, Макэвой поцеловал Фассбендера в сухие, нервно поджатые губы. Он толкался в них языком, пока Фассбендер не подался, не расслабился и не погладил Макэвоя по шее — поверх стоящих дыбом мягких волосков.

Макэвой сел на пол — между длинных и худых ног — и осторожно развел их шире.

— Устраиваетесь удобнее, сэр, и наслаждайтесь десертом.

Он расправился с мешающими слоями одежды и с удовлетворением посмотрел на открывшийся ему вид. Фассбендер покраснел и загнанно дышал, а одна его нога как будто сама по себе переместилась на затянутое в черную ткань плечо Макэвоя.

— Всегда хотел сказать вам, сэр, ваш капитал позволяет вам рассчитывать на большие... проценты.

— Когда я думаю, что _это_ может находиться внутри овцы, меня начинает тошнить.

— Забудьте об овцах, сэр.

Макэвой не произнес больше ни слова — он облизал губы, и, помогая себе ладонью, заработал ртом так же мастерски, как делал все остальное. Фассбендер протянул к Макэвою руку и откинул выбившиеся пряди с его лба — нельзя было позволить, чтобы они закрывали тому глаза.

На первом этаже позвонили в дверь, а затем низко забубнили — трубочист пришел прочистить каминную трубу.

— Пожалуйста, проходите, — ответила ему квартирная хозяйка миссис Баркли. — По лестнице вверх.

Макэвой успокаивающе провел пальцами по жестким паховым волосам Фассбендера и удвоил усилия. Все закончилось раньше, чем трубочист успел забраться на крышу.

***

— Макэвой?

— Да, сэр?

— Я поражаюсь вашей выдержке — у вас на лице ни мускул не дрогнет. Это природный талант?

Макэвой — в этот момент разливающий по бокалам шерри — обернулся через плечо. Несмотря на бурные экзерсисы, выполненные им всего пару минут назад, его волосы были снова идеально уложены, а на лацканах пиджака не осталось ни пятнышка.

— Сомневаюсь, сэр, — Макэвой перенес поднос на кофейный столик. — Это умение, так необходимое любому слуге, далось мне нелегко. Если сэр желает послушать, я поделился бы кое-какими подробностями биографии.

— Я очень заинтересован.

— Как вы знаете, сэр, я родился в Шотландии, в семье бедной, но гордой. У моего дедушки был титул, но не было денег, и потому, когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать, я сбежал в Англию. Видите ли, сэр, молодые люди верят, что Лондон — этакая кормушка для всего королевства, курица, несущая золотые яйца, если позволите. Здесь я играл в театре в Доклендс — ужасное место, сэр, — пока не случилась одна судьбоносная встреча. Джентльмен, забредший внутрь, был восхищен искусством перевоплощения, которым я, надо полагать, обладал. Я играл роль дворецкого Откинса — существа невозмутимого, как подставка для зонтов. Поэтому джентльмен был сильно удивлен, когда после спектакля я явил ему бескрайние мимические широты.

— И что было потом? Да сядьте же, Макэвой, хватит маячить перед глазами.

— Извините, сэр, не могу. Уважаемый джентльмен дал мне понять, что, если я хочу уйти с подмостков, мне придется многому научиться. И вот я здесь.

— Какая... увлекательная история. По вам и не скажешь.

— Спасибо за комплимент, сэр.

Фассбендер поднялся и отставил в сторону бокал вина.

— Идите сюда, Макэвой. Кажется, я настроен на еще одну порцию десерта.

— Как вам угодно, сэр.

***

За столом сидели две дамы и два джентльмена: мисс Кравиц, мисс Викандер, Фассбендер и то и дело подкручивающий пышные усы мистер Хью Джекман. Обе юные леди с неприязнью и легкой брезгливостью смотрели на Фассбендера и с обожанием — на мистера Джекмана.

— Макэвой, — позвала мисс Кравиц. — Скажите, он ведь не занимается этим тут?

— Да, мисс?

— Я говорю, этот дурень Фассбендер не занимается в этой квартире тем, о чем вы писали?

— О нет, мисс, — сказал Макэвой, занося суп, — у нас и животных-то нет.

— А как же Брюси?

— Ах да, мисс. Но у этого парня непростой характер, к нему просто так не подступиться.

Леди напряженно переглянулись. Мистер Джекман поднял бокал.

— Что это все такие грустные? Давайте выпьем за охоту и путешествия. В Канаде я провел бы вас по лесам, чтобы возбудить аппетит.

— Расскажите про охоту, мистер Джекман, — обратила к нему самую прелестную улыбку мисс Викандер. — Как вам удалось победить медведя?

— О-о-о, гризли был силен, но далеко не так умен, как я. Ему не хватило ловкости, чтобы победить Хью Джекмана. Но что с них возьмешь, с этих тварей. Вы видели мою шубу? Это, между прочим, росомаха.

— Вы сами его убили?

— Да, задушил голыми руками, чтобы не повредить мех.

— Вы настоящий знаток фауны, мистер Джекман.

Вместо ответа Джекман подмигнул и подкрутил ус.

Во время ужина он беспрестанно шутил и рассказывал истории из животного мира, и было абсолютно очевидно, что план Макэвоя увенчался успехом.

— Они глаз с него не сводят, — вздохнул Фассбендер, наблюдая с балкона, как сэр Робертсон с Норой лениво гоняют друг друга по внутреннему двору. — У меня резь в желудке от его сальных комментариев.

— Вы правы, сэр. Зато теперь вы в безопасности. 

Макэвой вышел на балкон и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Особые пожелания на вечер, сэр?

— Вряд ли. От обильного ужина меня клонит в сон. Вам не показалось, что этот канадский прощелыга выказывает особую склонность к мисс Кравиц? Смотрит на нее, как волк на ягненка.

— Я тоже это заметил, сэр. Полагаю, мистера Джекмана ожидает очень интересная встреча с мистером Кравицем.

— Мне кажется, или вы коварно улыбаетесь, Макэвой?

Против ожидания Макэвой ничего не ответил. Он оперся на перила рядом с Фассбендером и легонько пихнул его локтем в живот.

— Так что мы, ждем дальнейшего развития событий?

— Оно наступит скорее, чем вы можете себе представить, сэр.

***

— Майкл, дорогой! — миссис Фассбендер хлопнула сына по плечу так, что тот присел. — Зои Кравиц сказала мне вчера по телефону, что она скорее проглотит саранчу, чем дотронется до тебя. Что ты ей наговорил? Макэвой, занесите чемоданы.

— Да, мэм.

— Мы разошлись полюбовно, мама. Все благодаря Макэвою и его острому уму.

— Я знала, что без него здесь не обошлось.

Миссис Фассбендер наклонилась, чтобы погладить Брюси, и едва успела отдернуть руку от его острых клыков.

— У меня есть к тебе разговор, Майкл. Как только я уложу на лопатки всех старых кошелок в Лондоне, я собираюсь устроить в Эшвуде собачьи бега. И ты пригласишь на них нашу новую знаменитость, мистера Джекмана. Ходят слухи, что у него большое состояние, — миссис Фассбендер многозначительно выпучила глаза.

— А нам-то что с того?

— Майкл, если ты не начнешь думать головой, я тебя стукну. Мы приурочим собачьи бега к приезду твой сестрицы из Берлина. Ее уже давно пора выдать замуж.

— Кэти? Ха-ха-ха, мама, вот что я тебе скажу. Кэти и замужество. Как бы не так.

— Прекрати блеять, как козел, и послушай мать. Пение в клубах и танцы в кордебалете хороши до поры до времени. Ты знаешь, что творится в Берлине? Чистой воды разврат, проституция и содомия. На меня уже косо смотрят люди.

Макэвой многозначительно кашлянул из кухни.

— Пусть она хотя бы познакомится с Джекманом, Майки. Нельзя упускать из виду такого мужчину. Ты уговоришь ее быть с ним поласковее. И чтобы никакого канкана с задиранием юбок.

— Вряд ли Кэти меня послушает — она очень своенравна. Она воспитала Брюси, и теперь только взгляни на него.

— Прекрати отлынивать, ты сделаешь, что я сказала. Для стимула вспоминай иногда, что случилось со стариком Фассбендером. Тебе все понятно?

— Да, мама.

— Макэвой, подайте мне лимонаду и пальто. Я уезжаю на тренировку.

***

После Макэвой нашел поникшего духом Фассбендера в спальне.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, сэр, что случилось с вашим отцом?

— Она ударила старика по мошонке мраморной статуэткой Афины, — шепотом поделился Фассбендер. — Вскоре после рождения моей сестры. С тех пор он все время грустный.

— Его можно понять, сэр. Он обитает в Эшвуде?

— Да, в семейном поместье. Неделями не выходит из комнаты. Не представляю, как уговорить Кэти на знакомство с этим Джекманом. Она, помимо всего прочего, вегетарианка и презирает охоту.

— Странно для деревенской девочки, сэр.

— Это она приучила Брюси к овощам.

— Вот как, сэр.

— Вы поможете мне, Макэвой?

— Я думаю, мне под силу уговорить ее. А пока, если вы не возражаете, как насчет легкого ланча?

*** 

На следующий день Макэвой был в особо радужном расположении духа: левый уголок его рта поднялся чуть выше, чем обычно.

— Доброе утро, сэр.

— Доброе, — простонал Фассбендер из-под одеяла. — Вы как всегда просыпаетесь с зарей.

— Уже время ланча, сэр. Хотите яичницы с беконом?

— Не знаю, у меня нет аппетита. Мне чудится, или что-то произошло? Вы странно радостный.

— Да, сэр. Камердинер мистера Кравица — мой приятель, и он рассказал мне любопытную историю. Отношения мистера Джекмана и мисс Кравиц развивались так неистово, что вчера они решили сообщить родителям мисс о помолвке.

Фассбендер высунул из недр кровати всклоченную рыжую макушку.

— Не томите, Макэвой, продолжайте.

— Можете себе представить, что было, когда оказалось, что оба джентльмена знают друг друга по ссоре на вокзале. Говорят, у мистера Кравица случился сердечный приступ. Он швырнул в новоявленного зятя оленьими рогами, а грейхаунд Баркер вцепился сеттеру Норе в горло. Мистер Джекман, получив рогами по голове, озверел и вытащил охотничий нож. Мисс Кравиц умоляла его не принимать поспешных решений, в то время как мистер Кравиц, брызгая слюной, кричал, что никогда в жизни не отдаст свою дочь какому-то усатому проходимцу. Как вы понимаете, никакой помолвки не будет.

Фассбендер рассмеялся в подушку.

— Я должен, наверное, бояться, что снова попал под удар, но на самом деле ко мне даже вернулся аппетит. Несите ваш бекон.

— Да, сэр.

— Ну разве Провидение не гений?

— Точно, сэр.

— Готов поспорить, мистер Охотник теперь начнет обхаживать Алисию. И мою сестру, когда она приедет.

— Мистер Джекман, сэр, готов обхаживать даже дерево. Такова уж его натура.

Макэвой поставил Фассбендеру на колени поднос, от которого головокружительно пахло яйцами, беконом и свежим хлебом. Фассбендер облизнулся; в животе у него заурчало.

— Вы мастер на все руки, Макэвой.

— Рад это слышать, сэр.

***

Через неделю миссис Фассбендер, уложив в честном бою семь женщин и двух коренастых боксеров-мужчин, отправилась домой, а еще через две в Эшвуд-Корт съехались ее друзья и их с _е_ мьи. Каждый прихватил собаку, и в Эшвуд-Корте теперь царили шум, гам и собачье тявканье.

— Макэвой, спасите меня, — Фассбендер вбежал в комнату, где провел все детство, и захлопнул дверь.

Макэвой вежливо приподнял брови на полдюйма.

— У меня голова от этого болит! Везде собаки и дети, и я даже не знаю, что хуже. Вы в курсе, что Брюси покусал сенбернара Макдермоттов? А вечером приезжает моя сестра.

— Я все понимаю, сэр. Если у вас найдется свободная минутка, я мог бы сделать вам массаж, а там можно подумать и об аперитиве.

— Да хоть весь день! Шагу отсюда не ступлю, пока этот лающий притон не угомонится. Кравиц нацепил ковбойскую шляпу и зыркает на меня, как на корову.

— Разденьтесь и ложитесь, сэр. Я позабочусь о вас.

Фассбендер развел руками в жесте отчаяния и снял пиджак. Макэвой подошел, и, смотря на Фассбендера снизу вверх, сам развязал его галстук и расстегнул воротничок.

— Мне кажется, или вы улыбаетесь? У вас славная улыбка.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Не отводя взгляда от лица Макэвоя, Фассбендер разоблачился и устроился на кровати.

— На живот, сэр.

Фассбендер сглотнул. Он перевернулся, и теплые руки Макэвоя прошлись по его лопаткам и пояснице. Они ласкали так приятно, как амброзия ласкала пищеводы богов. Закатав рукава, чтобы не запачкать их кремом, Макэвой усилил нажим и начал разминать тощую и жилистую спину Фассбендера. Спустя пару минут тот потерся бедрами о матрас и застонал.

— Потише, сэр, если вы не хотите привлечь собак.

Руки Макэвоя массирующими движениями прошлись по копчику и спустились вниз. Фассбендер, спрятав лицо в одеяло, выгнулся и попытался расставить ноги шире.

— У меня есть к вам просьба.

— Да, сэр?

— Я всегда ограничиваюсь малым. Ланч, десерт, аперитив... А теперь я хотел бы приступить к основному блюду.

Макэвой усмехнулся — его руки вцепились в сочную мясную заднюю часть, и Фассбендер охнул.

— Я уж боялся, что вы не предложите, сэр.

С этими словами он развел ягодицы Фассбендера в стороны и накрыл ртом нежную, веснушчатую и немного потную кожу. Его ладонь скользнула между расставленных ног и сжала то, что много лет назад миссис Фассбендер отдавила своему мужу. Наградой Макэвою служили громкие обрывистые стоны — вскоре на них ответили с улицы разномастным собачьим воем.

Макэвой провел пальцами по мокрой от слюны коже и погрузил их в тесное, неохотно подающееся отверстие. Фассбендер еле держался на дрожащих коленях, его руки до побелевших костяшек сжимали одеяло. Макэвой, двигая пальцами, наблюдал, как вокруг них растягивается покрасневшая кожа. Прижавшись к спине Фассбендера полностью одетым телом, он прошептал:

— Давайте, сэр, пора.

Ноги перестали держать Фассбендера, и Макэвой обнял его свободной рукой под животом. Фассбендер, с растрепавшимися волосами, горячий и потный, покачивался в руках Макэвоя, переживая последние бездумные мгновения.

Собаки за окном притихли, но тут же завыли с новой силой: к ним прибавился повелительный раздраженный лай.

— Это Брюси, — тихо сказал Фассбендер. — Вот чертенок.

— Полагаю, он унюхал завтрашний обед, сэр.

Макэвой помог Фассбендеру лечь на спину, обтер его простыней и укрыл запасным одеялом. Фассбендер сонно следил за его перемещениями.

— Поспите, сэр, вам нужно набраться сил перед встречей с сестрой.

— Да, спасибо... стойте, а что завтра на обед?

— Рагу с капустой, сэр. Капусту готовят уже сегодня.

— А. Это все объясняет.

— Я разбужу вас к ужину, сэр.

***

Кэти Фассбендер выпорхнула из кабриолета у высокой старинной ограды Эшвуд-Корта и бросилась брату на шею.

— Ма-а-айки, — она поцеловала его в щеку, — ты уже пил? И меня не дождался?

— Привет, сестрица. Почему ты так решила?

— У тебя этот особенный румянец.

— А, это... это все собаки. Одна овчарка постоянно преследует меня. Должно быть, ей понравились мои ступни.

Кэти рассмеялась и взяла Фассбендера под руку.

— А кто это там, на пригорке? Высокий и надутый, как помидор?

— Это наш гость, — Фассбендер обогнул свежую собачью кучу. — Мистер Хью Джекман. Ты должна поговорить о нем с Макэвоем.

Кэти передернула худыми плечами.

— С чего бы мне о нем говорить? Я читала в «Берлинер Цайтунг», что он свернул голову кабану. С таким человеком я за один стол не сяду.

— Ничего не выйдет. Мама настаивает на вашем знакомстве. Смотри, мистер Джекман сам к нам идет. Джекман, старина!

Канадский исследователь был во всеоружии — в шубе, сапогах, украшенных зубами животных, и с накрученными, как бараньи рога, усами. Он гордо прошествовал мимо нескольких семейных пикников и собачьих разборок, остановился перед Фассбендерами и сделал замысловатый поклон.

— Рад видеть вас, Фассбендер, и вас, мисс. Вижу, вам, как и вашему брату, тоже не помешало бы жирное свиное жаркое, — он приготовился было басовито хохотнуть, но увидел лицо Кэти, и его смех потух.

— Что, не любите свининку?

— Боже, Майкл, — Кэти сморщилась и подавила что-то, похожее на рвотный позыв. — Пойдем отсюда.

Фассбендер увел Кэти в парк, оставив удивленного Джекмана одного.

— Как процветает твоя карьера в Германии? — светским тоном поинтересовался Фассбендер.

— Слишком быстро, чтоб испортить все замужеством с самодовольным болваном, да еще и мясоедом.

— Мама от тебя просто так не отстанет.

Кэти надулась, но тут же обо всем забыла, когда увидела бегущего ей навстречу Брюси с торчащей из пасти свекольной ботвой. Корги, учуяв хозяйку, принялся радостно прыгать вокруг нее, потрясая ботвой и повиливая едва заметным обрубком хвоста.

— Мой мальчик! — Кэти села на корточки и погладила его по рыжей спине. — В чем это он?

— Опять вывалялся в грязи. Брюси обожает купаться в лошадиной кормушке.

— Ах ты мой маленький грязнуля.

Кэти умиленно улыбалась — Фассбендер закатил глаза.

— Неужели мать хочет выставить его на бега против овчарок и грейхаундов?

— Мама называет это «бегами без правил». И она хочет поставить на Брюси сотню фунтов.

— О боже, а говорят, это дети разбазаривают семейное состояние. Ты только посмотри на этого толстого пончика, он не обгонит даже черепаху.

— Пусть его плоть тяжела, зато дух легок. Так сказал бы Макэвой. Не зайдешь со мной к отцу?

— Нет, иди один. Он все время проводит в библиотеке с закрытыми окнами, оплакивает свою мужественность. На меня это действует угнетающе.

— Хорошо, — Фассбендер поцеловал Кэти, — До вечера, дорогая сестра.

***

Старик открыл дверь не сразу. Фассбендер уже отчаялся, стуча и так и этак, пока, наконец, не услышал шарканье ног.

— Это ты, — седые усы старика висели, как две метелки. — А я думал, Коллинз снова принес яйца всмятку. Разве может быть хоть что-то более жестокой насмешкой?

Фассбендер прикрыл рот рукой, маскируя смешок приступом зевоты.

— Мама проводит завтра собачьи бега. Ты спустишься из своего гнезда вниз?

Старик покачал головой. С того трагического момента, произошедшего годы назад, он все время носил на бедрах шерстяной пояс.

— Я не выхожу наружу уже много лет. И я ненавижу собачьи бега.

— Прошу тебя, папа. Кэти приехала.

— Я видел ее последний раз совсем крошкой, — старик вздохнул. — В тот день я держал ее на руках и пел ей старинные немецкие песни, а она так мило агукала в ответ. Что с ней теперь?

— Она живет в Берлине и поет в кабаре.

Старик грустно улыбнулся.

— Мои гены. Пожалуй, я все-таки спущусь. Проследи, чтобы твоя мать не держала никаких тяжелых предметов в руках.

— Спасибо, папа. Мы будем с нетерпением ждать тебя.

***

— Приветствую всех на собачьих бегах без правил в Эшвуд-Корте! — зычно прокричала миссис Фассбендер. Некоторые дети и собаки, услышав ее голос, спрятались за женские юбки.

— Дама очень эксцентрична, — с усмешкой сказал Джекман стоящей рядом мисс Викандер. — Немного не в моем вкусе. Зато вы, милочка, вполне.

Мисс Викандер зарделась от комплимента.

Мистер Кравиц придерживал за ошейник беснующегося пятнистого грейхаунда с крупными лапами и презрительно поблескивал челюстью, полной серебряных зубов. Его дочь Зои грустно мерила взглядом ушедшего из ее рук завидного канадского жениха.

Старик Фассбендер обнимался с Кэти и пытался говорить с ней по-немецки, и по его щекам бежали слезы радости.

Фассбендер, стоя подле матери, держал бумагу с речью и горсть свистков. Он нигде не мог найти ни Брюси, ни Макэвоя, что его очень тревожило.

— Взгляни на мистера Джекмана, — понизив голос, сказала миссис Фассбендер. — Какой экземпляр для нашей Кэти — крупный, богатый и умеет охотиться.

— Кэти его ненавидит, мама.

— Посмотрим, что она скажет после большого семейного ужина. Кэти наверняка передумает.

— А где Брюси? Он куда-то исчез с самого утра.

Миссис Фассбендер хмыкнула — хмыканье звучало точно как выстрел пистолета. Какая-то собака сорвалась с поводка и побежала, подумав, что уже дали старт.

— На старт, внимание!.. — миссис Фассбендер шлепнула задумавшегося сына по затылку. — Марш!

Фассбендер свистнул в свисток со всей мощи своих немаленьких легких. Собаки понеслись. Грейхаунды летели над землей, взметая лапами пыль, чуть поодаль следовали изящные колли. Небольшие собаки быстро отстали.

Тут Фассбендер заметил, как маленькое существо, слегка переваливаясь на коротких лапках, выбегает из-за деревьев и стремительно движется к зрителям.

— Это же Брюси!

— Да, — с торжеством отозвалась миссис Фассбендер. — Я сказала Коллинзу выпустить его поближе к финишу. Только вот он бежит не туда.

— Брюси, Брюси! — позвал Фассбендер.

Корги не обращал внимания. С поразительной целеустремленностью он ворвался в толпу людей и вцепился мистеру Джекману чуть пониже спины. Он чавкал, будто поедая самое вкусное лакомство, пока Джекман, которого застали врасплох, вяло отпихивал Брюси ногой. Испуганно закричала мисс Викандер, малыш семейства Пинкеров заплакал навзрыд.

За ходом собачьей гонки больше никто не следил. 

Деревенский викарий вытащил распятие.

— В собаку вселился сатана!

— Все в порядке, ваше преподобие, успокойтесь!

— Если в него и вселился сатана, то только капустный, — Фассбендер, расталкивая людей локтями, проник в толпу, чтобы не оставлять Брюси одного.

— Он укусил меня за мягкое место! — слезливо пожаловался Джекман. Штаны его были безжалостно разодраны, завивка усов перестала держаться.

— Все хорошо, мистер Джекман. Собаку усыпят.

— С чего бы это? — спросила разъяренная Кэти.

Брюси подпрыгивал, пытаясь добраться до голого тела, которое Джекман стыдливо прикрывал шубой.

— Стойте!

Все обернулись.

Старик Фассбендер вышел из толпы, опираясь на трость. Глаза его метали гром и молнии, борода ощетинилась, как ершик для мытья бутылок.

— Не выпускайте этого человека из круга, он преступник!

Фассбендер растерянно переглянулся с сестрой.

— Ты! — старик указал на Джекмана скрюченным пальцем. — Да, ты! Ну-ка убери шубу, проходимец, и покажи всем, что там у тебя.

— Не надо, папа, ему и так неловко.

— Джозеф, что ты несешь?! — миссис Фассбендер толкнула мужа в бок. Старик с ужасом отшатнулся от нее.

— У него на ягодице татуировка в форме медведя! Вы думаете, я сижу в доме и ни о чем не ведаю? За двадцать лет я прочитал криминальные колонки всех существующих в Англии газет. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Это Тасманский Джек, преступник.

Джекман начал неловко озираться, желая, видимо, просочиться из толпы наружу.

— Старик совсем свихнулся.

— Молчи, Джозеф, не пугай гостя. Не слушайте его, мистер Джекман. Пойдемте в дом, я уверена, Майкл одолжит вам брюки.

И тут люди расступились, пропуская кого-то еще. Неспешной, полной достоинства походкой в круг вошел Макэвой.

— Ваш муж абсолютно прав, мэм. На самом деле мистер Джекман — австралийский аферист Джек Хьюстон, известный под кличкой Тасманский Джек. Его можно узнать по татуировке на правой ягодице, на которой изображен медведь гризли. Джек Хьюстон специализируется на том, что обводит богатых невест вокруг пальца, женится на них и пропадает, забрав с собой немалое приданое. После громкого случая в Австралии Тасманский Джек сменил имя и образ — постригся и отрастил усы, пустил о себе ложные слухи.

Джекман рванулся прочь, но его схватили под руки викарий и старший Пинкер.

— Прошу удерживать его, джентльмены, до прихода полиции. Констебль Бэйли уже в пути.

Миссис Фассбендер изумленно переводила взгляд с Джекмана на Макэвоя и обратно.

— Я всегда знала, что он подозрительный тип, — наконец, сказала она. — Это же надо было придумать такую легенду! Надеюсь, с вас спросят по всей строгости, Джекман. То есть, Тасманский Джек.

— Брюси герой! — крикнул из-за материнской ноги белокурый мальчик.

— Верно! Качать Брюси!

Толстую тушку корги подняли и принялись подбрасывать в воздух, а сам Брюси, не ожидавший таких чествований, лаял и косился в сторону аппетитных ягодиц Тасманского Джека.

— Но откуда вы об этом узнали, Макэвой?

— Расскажу, когда мы вернемся домой, сэр.

***

Как-то вечером Фассбендер удобно уселся у своего любимого камина с бокалом вина и сигаретой и приготовился слушать историю. Макэвой в качестве исключения сел в кресло напротив.

— Начну издалека, сэр. Дело в том, что, когда я делился своей биографией, я не упомянул, что не сумел навсегда покинуть сцену. Мне слишком тяжело дается бесстрастность, а ночи в театре помогают налицедействовать на неделю вперед.

Иногда я выступаю в кабаре в роли женщины. Крашу лицо белым гримом, надеваю платье и чулки и укутываюсь блестящими бусами. Дама получается так хороша, что на нее часто обращают внимание мужчины, угощают коктейлями и зовут на «приватный разговор».

На прошлой неделе волею случая в кабаре заглянул мистер Джекман. Все время выступления он подмигивал мне, тряс ожерельем с зубами буйвола и оказывал другие знаки внимания. Азарт заставил меня показать благосклонность и пройти за ним на второй этаж. Там, в комнатке над сценой, он разделся, ожидая, видимо, того же самого от меня. Я все ждал, когда он заметит, что под гримом скрывается мужчина. Внезапно мистер Джекман повернулся ко мне спиной, и передо мной предстала татуировка гризли во всей своей красе. Я читал про Тасманского Джека два года назад, когда по всей Австралии гремели его коварные преступления, и сразу узнал его. Очевидно, что если бы я разоблачил его, он исчез бы. Поэтому стоило устроить публичное разоблачение.

— И что же вы сделали?

— Я мягко отказал ему, сославшись на головную боль, и скрылся в гримерке. В Эшвуд-Корте я сказал вашей матери, что любимое блюдо господина Охотника — рагу с капустой. Зная, что она отдаст все, чтобы завлечь м _а_ лого в матримониальные сети, этим я обеспечил наличие капусты в доме.

Дело близилось к развязке. Я держал сэра Робертсона на легкой диете, а в день Икс вызвался отнести чан с капустой, уже пустившей сок, на кухню. «Случайно» встретив мистера Джекмана в коридоре, я опрокинул чан на него и позаботился о том, чтобы сок как следует пропитал его брюки. Остальное вы знаете, сэр.

— Потрясающе! Я всегда восхищался вашим умом, Макэвой, но скажу еще раз: вам не найдется равных нигде.

Макэвой подался вперед — в его глазах играли огненные блики.

— Сэр, — сказал он с улыбкой, — это еще не все. Не хотите ли перекусить? Ланч, первая смена блюд, вторая, десерт? Я, честно говоря, проголодался.

Фассбендер отставил вино в сторону.

— Дорогой мой, я голоден, как волк. И с удовольствием составлю вам компанию.

 

___  
[1] Jawohl (нем.) — так точно;  
[2] Revenons à nos moutons (фр.) — вернемся к нашим баранам.


	2. О том, как мистер Фассбендер увлекся литературой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майкл Фассбендер открывает в себе писательский дар и трудится на ниве дамских романов. Одновременно он заключает пари с Макэвоем, и тому приходится хорошенько попотеть (во всех смыслах), чтобы доказать силу своего обаяния.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действующие лица:
> 
> Баронет сэр Эндрю Фицджеральд - почетный член клуба "Брови", ветеран Великой Войны;  
> Джеральдина Маккарти - служанка, не боящаяся отказать даже самому баронету.

Вечерело.

Фассбендер, слюнявя карандаш, смотрел на лежащий перед собой убористо исписанный лист.

“— Джеральдина! — вскричал граф — пожилой, но статный и стройный мужчина. Его возраст выдавали лишь благородно побелевшие виски на…”

—...Висках, — произнес вслух Фассбендер. — Виски на висках. Нет, не подходит. Слишком много висков.

Подумав, он исправил первые “виски” на “волосы”, довольно хмыкнул и продолжил чтение.

“— Джеральдина, душа моя! — глаза графа Хемерфорда сверкнули. — Я люблю вас! Вы — бесплотный ангел, вы — распустившийся на рассвете цветок, вы — та, которую я собираюсь сделать своей женой!

— Но, сэр, — тихо произнесла девушка. — Я всего лишь простая служанка.

— Это неважно, моя милая, потому что настоящая любовь сможет обойти все преграды. Джеральдина Маккарти, будьте же моей женой!

С этими словами граф встал перед ней на колени. Джеральдина, девушка крупная и широкоплечая, с колючими рыжеватыми усиками над верхней губой, казалась ему прекраснее всех на свете.

— О, сэр, — протянула к нему руки Джеральдина. — Конечно, я согласна!

Граф поднял свою любимую на руки.

— В болезни и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас!

— О, граф! Вы…”

На этом месте глава обрывалась. 

— Макэвой! — позвал Фассбендер. — Подите сюда. Как вы думаете, если я напишу “они упали на кровать и предались страсти”, не будет ли это слишком тривиально?

— В самый раз для широкого круга читателей, сэр.

Фассбендер нашел на столе свою любимую ручку с именной гравировкой.

— Тогда так и запишем. 

“— О, граф, вы — моя любовь навеки! Любите же меня на этом самом диване!  
Граф, недолго думая, подчинился бесстрашному голосу своей любимой. Он нежно положил ее на полосатую оттоманку в углу кабинета, и они без промедления предались страсти”.

— Кто, сэр? — спросил читающий из-за его плеча Макэвой. — Граф с оттоманкой?

— Граф с Джеральдиной, конечно, Макэвой, что за вопросы. Вы считаете, из текста это неясно? 

— Боюсь нет, сэр.

Фассбендер почесал двухдневную щетину — последнее время вдохновение так завладело им, что не давало даже вовремя обедать и пользоваться уборной. 

— Раз вы такой придирчивый, Макэвой, сделаем так.

Он подписал кое-что сверху и получилось: “...и они (граф и его любовь) предались страсти”.

Макэвой вежливо кашлянул.

— Что вам еще не нравится? Теперь-то все ясно.

— Не совсем, сэр. Слово “любовь” может обозначать что угодно: как женщину, так и диван.

Фассбендер без особого пыла отчитал Макэвоя, чтобы тот не забывал, чем должны ограничиваться обязанности камердинера, но все же послушно исправил: “и они (граф и женщина) предались безудержной страсти”.

— Вы довольны, Макэвой?

— Вполне, сэр. Соответствует духу романа.

— Ну вот и хорошо.

— Вам письмо, сэр, от вашей сестры из Берлина.

Тут Фассбендер наконец обернулся. Макэвой стоял за его спиной в панталонах и кружевных чулках, в парике и наполовину не смытом гриме; в руках он держал конверт.  
Глаза Фассбендера полезли на лоб: он стал похож на вынырнувшую из воды недоумевающую акулу.

— И вы открыли почтальону в таком виде?

— Не совсем, сэр. Я завернулся с головой в старую штору и сказал, что у меня рожистое воспаление всего тела. У него не возникло желания выяснять дальше.

— Ладно-ладно, — Фассбендер вскрыл конверт и извлек бумагу. — Моя сестрица пишет, что с тех пор, как она забрала Брюси, он был сам не свой — скучал, грустно выл, глядя на мою фотографию. Поэтому Кэти посадила Брюси на поезд до Гамбурга, а оттуда его отправят морем обратно к нам. Что вы об этом думаете, Макэвой?

— Думаю, это неплохая идея, сэр. Присутствие сэра Робертсона придает вам необходимый авторитет в любом обществе.

Фассбендер подозрительно посмотрел на него.

— То есть вы считаете, что мне необходима собака, чтобы меня уважали?

— Я этого не говорил, сэр. Но нельзя недооценивать нашего юного мохнатого джентльмена — он семерых за пояс заткнет.

— Наверное, вы правы. И все-таки я скучаю по зубастому ублюдку, — Фассбендер вздохнул. — Как славно он лаял по ночам, когда хотел, чтобы его выпустили, и как своевременно потреблял все подпортившиеся овощи. Вы согласны, Макэвой?

— Абсолютно, сэр. Вы позволите, если я продолжу разоблачение?

— Да-да, валяйте, — Фассбендер отмахнулся, все еще увлеченный мыслями о последней главе романа.

— Валяю, как вы выразились, сэр.

Макэвой снял парик, обнажив каким-то чудом не потерявшую аккуратности прическу, стер с лица толстый слой косметики и очень профессионально скатал с ног черные чулки.

— И как вам в вашем образе, Макэвой?

— Лодыжки чешутся, если позволите заметить, сэр. Рыцарские доспехи сковывают пылкое сердце.

— Вы, как всегда, источник метких цитат. Кто это сказал?

— Я, сэр.

Фассбендер открыл окно и закурил, с материнской любовью осматривая слегка помятые рукописи. Если он поднажмет, эпохальный труд будет дописан до конца недели и тотчас же отправлен в издательство. Два года назад Фассбендер открыл в себе дремавший ранее писательский дар, и новый женский роман “Чертовка Джей” обещал стать еще более успешным, чем выпущенные недавно “Бродяга Джесс”, “Медсестра Джейн” и “Певица Джейд”.

— Как поживает наш спор, Макэвой? Как ваши дела на поприще соблазнения Фицджеральда?

— Сэр Эндрю предан мне, как щенок. Прочел ваш роман, сэр, и с тех пор умоляет подарить ему “ночь беззаветной страсти”. Говорит, что его не смущает союз с простой служанкой, и со дня на день, судя по намекам, собирается сделать мне предложение.

— Так-так, — Фассбендер нахмурился.

Сведения его не обрадовали. Полгода назад он поспорил с Макэвоем, что, хотя тот и смог обмануть Тасманского Джека, притворившись элегантной дамой, ему ни за что не удастся водить кого-то за нос дольше одной ночи. Макэвой возразил, что поводит за нос хоть Сфинкса, хоть Папу Римского, и тут же принял пари. 

Жертвой был выбран пожилой баронет Эндрю Фицджеральд, почетный член клуба “Брови”, куда принимали только самых пышнобровых, и ветеран Великой Войны. Фицджеральд утверждал, что в военное время служил генералом английской армии под прикрытием, отсюда эффектный шрам на лбу — результат тяжелых сражений. Фассбендер не без оснований считал баронета малость сдвинутым стариком, но тем сложнее, думал он, Макэвою будет найти ключ к его ржавому сердцу. Что ж, похоже Фассбендер недооценил обаяние крепко сбитой, усатой женщины с чувственным баритоном, и теперь ему придется выложить проигранные две сотни фунтов.

— Вы знали, что сэр Эндрю ухаживал за вашей матушкой, сэр? Много лет назад, когда она еще не встретила вашего отца.

— Первый раз слышу. Я думал, его единственный интерес в нашей семье — политические споры с моим папашей. Фицджеральд до сих пор верит, что в Германии всем заправляет Железный Канцлер, и путает Бисмарка с Эсмархом. Как с такими убеждениями ему удалось дожить до нашего прогрессивного времени? Кажется, он застрял где-то в начале столетия.

— Что касается миссис Фассбендер, сэр, баронет потерял голову от, как он выразился, “рыжей бестии с накачанными икрами” и с замиранием сердца следил за ее победами на боксерском ринге.

— Вот так новости! — воскликнул Фассбендер. — Подумать только, меня могли звать Фицджеральдом и я мазал бы брови свиным жиром. У меня возникло чувство самой горячей благодарности к моему отцу.

— Вам очень повезло, сэр, — серьезно подтвердил Макэвой, убирая чулки с париком в коробку.

— И чем я обязан такому счастью?

— Семейная легенда Фицджеральдов, сэр, гласит, что мужчинам следует опасаться сильных женщин. Несмотря на это, ослепленный силой любви баронет раз за разом приходил в подпольные боксерские клубы, чтобы еще раз полюбоваться статью и кулаками вашей матушки. Но увидев, как она отправила противника в нокаут ударом в пах, сэр Эндрю, скрепя сердце, ретировался восвояси. 

— Почему это? Суеверия оказались сильнее любви?

— Его матери приснился вещий сон: Дева Мария на облаке спустилась к ней и, простерев руки, открыла, что ударившая в пах принесет несчастье в их дом. Из уважения к матери и Деве Марии сэр Эндрю вынужден был пойти на попятный.

— Понимаю. Причина серьезная.

— Вспоминая вашего батюшку, сэр, нельзя не согласиться, что сон был действительно вещим.

Фассбендер рассмеялся.

— Когда ваша следующая встреча с Эндрю Фицджеральдом?

— Через неделю — сказавшись больным, я испросил себе отпуск. Полагаю, баронет будет подогреваться на пару градусов ежедневно и ко дню встречи окончательно созреет для предложения, — Макэвой убрал женские туфли под шкаф. — Смею напомнить, сэр, об обещанном вами приданом в двести фунтов.

Фассбендер скривился, но печально кивнул.

— Будет вам двести фунтов — все-таки я человек слова.

*** 

На пароходе “Висбаден”, плывущем из Гамбурга в Дувр, всеобщим вниманием сразу завладел один пассажир: мощный молодой корги в шлейке, с чувством собственного достоинства обозревающий членов экипажа и собак.

Корги побаивались. По “Висбадену” ползли слухи, что Брюс Робертсон (а именно так его звали) серьезно ранил студента-практиканта, ответственного за ветеринарное освидетельствование при посадке. В Гамбургском порту корги попытались ректально измерить температуру: сэр Робертсон, защищая свою честь, разодрал на студенте рубашку и укусил его за сосок. Беднягу отправили в госпиталь, а сэра Робертсона, посмотрев на его клыки, без дальнейших промедлений допустили на борт.

Фассбендер, прибывший в Дувр вечерним поездом, вместе с другими людьми наблюдал за маленькими катерами, которые помогали пароходу войти в гавань. Многие встречающие держали таблички с именами, Фассбендер держал капусту: белый, словно мерцающий в сумерках первоклассный кочан. 

Не успели опустить трап, как по нему, проскользнув между ног матросов, бодро и радостно сбежал сэр Брюс Робертсон. Повиливая мохнатыми бедрами, он обогнул все преграды, молниеносно достиг Фассбендера и впился в капусту. Он чавкал и рычал от удовольствия, а его челюсти работали, как мельничные жернова.

— Остановите его! — крикнул с трапа человек в форменной фуражке. — Это собака-эмигрант, ей обязательно нужно пройти карантин!

— Это моя собака! — крикнул в ответ Фассбендер, прижав Брюси к себе. — Она в прекрасной форме и еще нас с вами переживет.

— Покажите ее документы.

Фассбендер показал объеденную капусту. 

*** 

— Макэвой? Макэвой!

— Сэр? — камердинер предстал перед Фассбендером в аккуратном черном пиджаке и полосатых штанах; руки его с готовностью подхватили тяжелое сонное тело сэра Робертсона. 

— Как хорошо, что вы не спите и ждете меня. Когда кончились капуста, сельдерей и два баклажана, я перестал с ним справляться. К счастью, вскоре Брюси сморил сон: он отрыгнул на пол купе первого класса баклажанную попку и уснул у меня на коленях.

— Я приготовил для сэра Робертсона его обычную подстилку в северо-западном углу гостиной.

— Вы найдете путь к сердцу любого джентльмена, Макэвой, пусть даже и мохнатого. Налейте нам с вами выпить, и я поведаю парочку любопытных историй, услышанных мной от пассажиров “Висбадена”.

Они уселись у камина с бокалами бурбона и умиленно наблюдали за похрапывающей собачьей тушей, как усталые родители глядят на своего наконец уснувшего младенца после месяцев борьбы с запором и коликами.

Фассбендер рассказал о неудачной попытке вставить в Брюси термометр, и Макэвой со смехом заметил, что собака блюдет свою честь лучше, чем ее хозяин. Фассбендер слегка покраснел под щетиной — а может, во всем был виноват бурбон.

— Один пароходный швейцар хотел стребовать с меня компенсацию за опасную для жизни работу. Волею судеб ему выпало кормить нашего Брюси, а тот кусался и пинал его лапой. Пришлось швейцару подносить еду, подползая на коленях и кланяясь, а потом так же почтительно отползать.

— Вы с сестрой должны гордиться, что воспитали такую смелую и независимую собаку, сэр.

— Я и гордился, а вот тот парень моей гордости не разделял. Он обещал найти нас и заразить Брюси чумой, вызывал меня на кулачный бой и требовал денег. Я дал ему адрес моей мамы.

— Бедный малый, сэр. Вы отправили его в логово Лернейской Гидры.

— Еще бы. Но это послужит ему уроком.

— Не слишком ли суровым, сэр?

— В самый раз для его нахальства, Макэвой.

*** 

Через неделю Фассбендер отвез в издательство “Чертовку Джей”, а сэр Эндрю Фицджеральд, баронет, сделал предложение Джеральдине Маккартни, служанке. “Пусть она крупна, пусть у нее плечи гребца и голос злостной курильщицы, нос Шерлока Холмса и огромный размер ноги — все равно я люблю ее больше, чем любую другую женщину на свете”, — восхищенно говорил сэр Эндрю, чувствуя себя героем романа. Сэр Эндрю любил сильных женщин, а колючие усики Джеральдины считал проявлением горячего южного темперамента. Ее кустистые брови приводили баронета в восторг — может быть, после обручения она тоже захочет вступить в элитный клуб “Брови”.

Каким же было его удивление, когда Джеральдина, эта неблагодарная служанка, еще недавно жаркими взглядами отвечавшая на его признания в любви, сначала довольно холодно попросила дать ей время подумать, а на следующий день отказала, повергнув этим сэра Эндрю в пучины горького отчаяния.

— Но как же! — вскричал он, падая перед ней на колени. — За что! Мы ведь вместе с вами читали “Бродягу Джесс”, и вы, как и я, пылко одобрили любовь бродяги Джесс и короля Михаэля!

Джеральдина смотрела на него сверху вниз: бессердечная, неприступная, слегка пованивающая потными ногами.

— Но ведь вы-то не король Михаэль, милорд. Любовь ушла, и нам пора расстаться. 

— Джеральдина, прошу!..

— Ни слова больше. Сегодня же я ухожу.

Сэр Эндрю опустил голову, пряча непрошенные мужские слезы.

*** 

В дверь позвонили; Фассбендер, сидящий за письменным столом и каллиграфически выписывающий “Девица Джой” на титульном листе, отвлекся.

— Вы кого-то ждете, Макэвой? Быть может, ваших друзей из театра?

— Нет, сэр, я встречаюсь с ними по пятницам.

— Кто бы это мог быть? И главное, тогда, когда я в разгаре нового романа. Идите спросите.

Макэвой кивнул. Из холла он вернулся взволнованным — Фассбендер сразу заметил подергивающуюся ноздрю и бровь.

— Что там такое?

— Сэр Эндрю Фицджеральд, сэр. Безотлагательно хочет вас видеть для очень важного разговора.

Фассбендер побледнел.

— Думаете, он обо всем прознал?

— Вряд ли, сэр. Скорее, хочет побеседовать с вами как со знатоком женских душ. Вы же вот уже год как его любимый писатель.

— Тогда пусть зайдет, — облегченно вздохнув, сказал Фассбендер.

— Мистер Фассбендер! — Фицджеральд вбежал в гостиную, все еще прижимая к себе пальто и шляпу. — Я в отчаянии, я сломлен!

— Чем я могу быть вам полезен? — Фассбендер указал ему на свободное кресло. — Присаживайтесь, переведите дыхание. Макэвой, принесите чего-нибудь освежающего. Сэр Эндрю, где-то пожар?

— Да, у меня в сердце! Я не могу сидеть, когда я весь горю! — Фицджеральд тяжело рухнул в кресло.

Брюси, до этого дремавший на подстилке в углу, проснулся и тихо зарычал.

— У вас отопление барахлит?

— Нет, это собака. Так в чем же дело?

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, уважаемый мистер Фассбендер, — Фицджеральд прикрыл глаза, как будто только смотреть на освещенный солнцем мир уже доставляло ему боль. — Вы — автор женских романов, вы знаете лучше нас всех, что творится у женщин внутри — в их черствой, безжалостной душе. Помогите мне!

— Вас бросила женщина? — Фассбендер закинул ногу на ногу и закурил. — Сигару?

— К черту сигары. Да, да, я брошен, покинут, потерян! Женщина с душой твердой, как бицепс боксера, отвергла мою страстную любовь. Даже на войне я не переживал таких потрясений.

Баронет был грузным краснолицым мужчиной со шрамом промеж бровей, похожим на след от утюга. Горе согнуло его внушительную фигуру, и он словно уменьшился под весом любовного бремени. Фассбендер сочувственно похмыкал, размышляя, утешится ли сэр Эндрю, если разместить посвящение ему на первой странице “Девицы Джой”.

— Помогите мне вернуть беглянку, мистер Фассбендер, и я буду хвалить вас перед вашей матерью до конца дней. Она уничижительно отозвалась о ваших трудах, но мы-то знаем, кто здесь прав. Да что могут женщины понимать в женских романах!

— Именно.

— Коктейль со льдом, сэр?

— Давайте. Постойте, я вас, кажется, знаю. Как вас звать?

— Макэвой, сэр.

— Где же я вас видел? Ладно. 

— Так как я могу вам помочь, сэр Эндрю? Я же не сыщик, я всего лишь скромный писака, — Фассбендер приосанился в кресле.

— А вот как! У меня есть улика. Когда эта несчастная, Джеральдина Маккарти, собиралась, я выкрал кое-что из ее чемодана! 

С торжествующим кличем Фицджеральд извлек из кармана гигантских размеров чулок. Фассбендер видел, как у Макэвоя дернулся кадык.

— Ношеный! — помахал чулком Фицджеральд. — Как думаете, можно будет найти ее по запаху? Держите, держите. Понюхайте!

— Позвольте, я — знаток женских душ, но не женских ступней.

— Нюхайте, нюхайте.

Фассбендер глубокомысленно понюхал чулок. Видя, что баронет от него чего-то ждет, сказал с видом бывалого детектива:

— М-м-м, знакомый запах немытой ноги.

— То-то же!

Чулком заинтересовался Брюси: ткнувшись носом в его нутро, он гавкнул и выбежал из гостиной. Предчувствуя неладное, Фассбендер крикнул:

— Брюси, место! 

Но корги уже тащил коробку.

— Я уйму его, если позволите, сэр. Сэр Робертсон, сейчас же покиньте помещение и отправляйтесь в холл есть капустный салат.

В другое время упоминание капусты оказало бы на Брюси магический эффект, но сегодня он был в ударе. Прокусив картонные бока коробки, он вытащил второй чулок — брата-близнеца принесенного баронетом, набор театрального грима и кудрявый женский парик. 

Фицджеральд смотрел на это, как громом пораженный. Когда он поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Макэвоя, его полное лицо побагровело от гнева.

— А я-то думал, откуда я вас знаю. Так вот значит что! Вы знаете, чем это вам грозит? Я подам на вас в суд. А вы, господин писатель, — баронет ткнул в Фассбендера коротким пальцем, — вы потворствовали этому. Я сравняю вас с землей, лишу карьеры и уважения, вы заплатите мне за все!

— На пару слов, Макэвой, — Фассбендер трусливо сбежал от позора на кухню. Макэвой вышел следом и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Наше пари вылезло нам боком.

— Да, сэр.

— Этот разгневанный боров поджидает нас в гостиной. Как мы его отвадим?

— Думаю, у меня есть идея, сэр.

— Вы серьезно? 

Макэвой скромно кашлянул.

— Я всегда предпочитаю продумывать пути отступления, сэр, и тут я также не отошел от правил. У меня есть, чем пригрозить баронету, чтобы обе стороны — мы и он — разошлись с миром.

— Сэр Эндрю, — обратился Макэвой к Фицджеральду в гостиной. — Прежде чем вы напишите мировому судье, настоятельно советую вам подумать. Дело в том, сэр, что если вы обнародуете подробности наших с вами отношений, а также причастность к ним мистера Фассбендера, я вынужден буду сделать достоянием общественности тот факт, что вы никогда не были генералом английской армии под прикрытием. Более того, вы никогда не служили даже в качестве рядового. Мундир вам пошили в ателье, а шрам — обыкновенная бытовая травма.

Кровь отхлынула от лица баронета, чтобы потом прилить туда с новой силой. Баронет открыл рот, как выброшенная на берег сельдь, и лихорадочно вдыхал и выдыхал воздух.

— Откуда… Как вы можете об этом знать?! Это ложь! Я затаскаю вас по судам.

— У меня есть некоторые доказательства, — спокойно сказал Макэвой. — Дело в том, сэр, что не только вы — мастер заимствовать чужие вещи, поэтому я тоже позволил себе кое-что прихватить на память. Согласитесь, девушка, к тому же служанка, должна уметь постоять за себя.

Макэвой достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака несколько конвертов.

— Ваша переписка с бабушкой, сэр, датированная 1914-ым годом. “Дорогая бабушка, — начал читать он вслух, — я должен рассказать тебе пренеприятную историю. Мистер Бриджуотер снова изменил миссис Бриджуотер. Я возвращался в городскую квартиру Мейсона из кошачьего клуба, когда скандал на верхнем этаже был в самом разгаре. Так уж вышло, что миссис Б. выкинула из окна саквояж мистера Б., и он попал мне прямо по лбу. Я упал на крыльцо, получив сильнейшее сотрясение мозга. В моих глазах двоилось. 

Но на этом напасти еще не закончились. Стоило мне встать, как меня поразила сшедшая, казалось, прямо с небес швейная машинка “Зингер” в чугунном корпусе, а следом за ней и утюг немецкого производства “Кайзер Великий”. Венцом всего стала клетка с канарейкой — дверца открылась, и напуганная птица летала вокруг моей головы. Я потерял сознание и пролежал в коме неделю. От множественных ударов на лбу у меня остался шрам”. 

“Дорогой внук, мой нежный цветочек, — пишет вам ваша бабушка, — как поживает твоя головка, не болит? Пей настои трав, а я скоро приеду к моему птенчику и заберу его в санаторий, подальше от разгорающейся войны…”. Мне продолжать читать, сэр?

— Нет, нет, перестаньте! — попросил Фицджеральд. — Я все понял, зачем же такие меры. Давайте останемся друзьями. Сколько вы хотите за молчание?

— Это еще не все, сэр, — продолжил Макэвой. — Помимо этого обмана, которому вы обязаны своей репутацией, есть еще один, более грандиозный. Ваши брови, сэр, — фальшивка. Когда вы прижали меня к себе и поцеловали в щетину, я увидел, что краешек правой отклеился. Понаблюдав за вами пристальнее, я отметил жестянку на ночном столике — в нее вы их складываете на ночь. Позор, сэр. 

Фицджеральд спрятал лицо в руках.

— Пользуясь вашим положением, вы обманули доверие учредителей клуба “Брови” и стали его почетным членом. Завтра же об этом напечатают в “Дэйли Мэйл”.

Фассбендер с обожанием смотрел на Макэвоя.

— О боже, я мог стерпеть все, но не это, — простонал Фицджеральд. — Пусть сравняют с землей мою военную репутацию, но только не брови! Это конец всему.

— Для вас еще не все потеряно, сэр. Если вы решите держать в тайне нашу маленькую историю и пообещаете ни при каких обстоятельствах не упоминать имя мистера Фассбендера, никто не узнает о вашей истинной сущности нажившегося на войне лжеца, и, более того, о бровях. Письма я, разумеется, оставлю при себе, чтобы у вас был стимул держать язык за зубами.

— Я… Конечно, все, что угодно, я обещаю. Я никому не скажу. Но как я могу верить вам?

— Слово джентльмена, милорд.

— Что ж, полагаю, у меня нет выбора, — Фицджеральд будто стал в два раза ниже, а невысокий Макэвой, наоборот, возвысился над ним, как Микеланджеловский Давид перед Голиафом.

— Верно замечено, сэр.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, удаляюсь, — баронет подхватил шляпу и пальто и, чуть не споткнувшись о мохнатую спину Брюси, исчез в холле.

— Позвольте, я провожу вас, сэр.

*** 

— И противник, дрожа, сбежал с поля боя, — уперев руки в бока, сказал Фассбендер. — Хорош генерал, а? Хотя он и не воевал, Кайзер Великий таки успел ему наподдать.

— Если вы про утюг, сэр, то, полагаю, именно это стало причиной германоненавистничества сэра Эндрю. Я не упомянул об этом, но в числе прочих документов я нашел справку из психиатрической клиники, которая подтверждает крайнюю психическую нестабильность баронета, а также патологическую склонность к выдумкам. Сэр Оскар Малатинец, ныне почивший врач сэра Эндрю, считал это последствием травмы головы.

— Но каким образом у вас возникла идея все это проверять? Фицджеральд врал так убедительно, что за двенадцать лет ни один человек ни о чем не догадался.

— Подозрение возникло у меня в Эшвуд-Корте, где я частенько слышал политические споры баронета с вашим отцом. В самом деле, не может же военный генерал всерьез полагать, что Германией до сих пор правит династия Гогенцоллернов, а Бисмарк в расцвете сил, просто скрывается от недоброжелателей.

— Чем баронет объяснял расхождение его взглядов с реальностью?

— Заговором евреев-масонов, коммунистов и декабристов, сэр. 

— А, ну конечно. Я мог и догадаться. Что он еще говорил?

— Что Англия еще задаст Германии хорошую трепку, сэр. Перекинет ее через колени и выпорет, как расшалившегося мальчишку, до красных полос на ягодицах.

Фассбендер поерзал в кресле.

— Вы уверены, что вторая фраза тоже его?

— Нет, я добавил ее от себя, сэр.

— Может, мне вписать эпизод с наказанием в новый роман? Достаточно свежо и прибавит ему популярности. И потом, этой ленивой аристократии иногда так необходима хорошая, основательная порка.

— Прекрасная мысль, сэр.

— А как вы отнесетесь к тому, — Фассбендер покрылся румянцем, — если я предложу вам провести небольшую репетицию? Так сказать, для правдивости изложения. Вы будете представлять Англию, а я — Германию.

— Положительно, сэр.

— А если одного раза будет недостаточно, всегда можно порепетировать еще раз.

— Конечно, сэр.

— И еще несколько раз.

— Разумеется, сэр.

*** 

Роман мистера Фассбендера “Девица Джой” имел ошеломительный успех. Он стал настольной книгой не только женщин, но и многих мужчин. Перед сном семейные пары читали друг другу смелые и откровенные эпизоды романа, а потом, переглядываясь, удалялись в супружескую спальню. “Девица Джой” примиряла расстроившиеся браки, соединяла разбитые сердца и разрешала самые безнадежные конфликты. В салонах и клубах устраивались чтения, и разгоряченные слушатели вынуждены были выходить на улицу, чтобы охладиться. По всей Англии увеличились продажи стеков и плетей, ивы стояли ободранные, пока их ветви отмокали в соленой воде.

На презентации романа каждый хотел подойти к миссис Фассбендер, чтобы поздравить ее с успехом ее сына.

— Чего я недоглядела в их воспитании? — пожаловалась миссис Фассбендер Макэвою. — Первая пляшет в кабаре, второй взялся за порнографию, третий рвет на людях одежду за капусту.

— Вы замечательная мать, мадам, — поклонился ей Макэвой, краем глаза следя, как Фассбендер ставит размашистую подпись на форзаце свежеизданной книги. — Ваши дети гордятся вами, и вы вырастили прекрасного сына.

— Не подскажите ли вы мне, Макэвой, откуда Майкл набрался всей этой непотребщины?

— Чего не знаю, того не знаю, мадам, — негромко сказал Макэвой.

Глаза его улыбались.


	3. Брюс Робертсон танцует

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Напасти продолжают преследовать ничего не подозревающего Майкла Фассбендера: теперь за ним охотится не только дама, но и пожилой русский танцор Николя Куликов-Ольховский.  
> Подвергаясь многоступенчатому шантажу, Фассбендеру ничего не остается, как вновь обратиться за помощью к Макэвою — своему верному и крайне сообразительному камердинеру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действующие лица:
> 
> Тетушка Лидия — старушка с внешностью одуванчика и нутром беспощадной фурии;  
> Тобиана Питсворт — ее юная родственница, дальняя кузина Фассбендера;  
> Николя Куликов-Ольховский — балетмейстер, владелец «Корги-балета», который, несмотря на преклонные лета, все еще может.

Едва Фассбендер поднял трубку, как в ухо ему раздалось что-то, похожее одновременно на хлюпанье протекшего крана и квохтанье сидящей на яйцах курочки. Сомнений быть не могло: такие звуки издавал только один человек на всех Британских островах.

— Тетушка Лидия!

— Майкл, дорогой! Как приятно тебя слышать. Как поживает мой крохотный теленочек?

Фассбендер закатил глаза, но, вспомнив, что тетушка не может его видеть, добавил:

— Если вы про меня, то я в добром здравии и крепок духом. Только что исполнил тридцать приседаний и сто упражнений на пресс, — он громко подышал в трубку.

— Да не про тебя, балбес, а про Брюси. Как там мой дорогой пушистый мальчик?

— Он тоже в добром здравии, как и я, и не менее крепок духом. Макэвой кормит его капустными галетами по личному рецепту, и они весьма по нраву нашему Брюси, если я могу верно судить по его горящим глазам и разверстой пасти.

— Причем тут разверстая пасть?

— Разверстой в улыбке, дорогая тетушка, — любезно пояснил Фассбендер. — Улыбка, как известно, свидетельствует о повышенном тонусе индивида.

Тетушка Лидия издала странный булькающий звук.

— Заканчивай нести ахинею, племянник, и послушай сюда. У меня есть к тебе важное дело или даже два. Ты слыхал о знаменитом «Корги-балете»?

Фассбендер потоптался вокруг телефонного аппарата и поскреб затылок.

— Звучит подозрительно знакомо. Кажется, я видел про него статью в «Таймс». Собачьи танцы под руководством некого русского м _а_ лого с двойной фамилией. Как его, Буханкин-Седой? Жабд-Лусин? Ребров-Волосатых?

— Предлагаю тебе заткнуться и дать сперва высказаться мне, — резко обрубила тетушка Лидия, чем очень напомнила Фассбендеру ее младшую сестру, в прошлом женщину-боксера и любительницу собачьих бегов, Адель Фассбендер. — Вышеупомянутого джентльмена зовут Николя Куликов-Ольховский. Уважаемый человек, лично знавал царя и Чайковского, в прошлом балетмейстер, а ныне — руководитель «Корги-балета». Недавно скоропостижно скончалась его прима-балерина — пожилая собака по имени Елизавета. По слухам, она подавилась, проглотив слишком большую кость. И теперь маэстро Ольховский приезжает в Лондон, чтобы устроить кастинг на освободившееся место. Ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

Нервно рассмеявшись, Фассбендер прикрыл глаза рукой. Ему очень не хватало расслабляющего присутствия камердинера поблизости, но, к сожалению, Макэвой отправился в парк выгуливать Брюси.

— Дорогая тетушка, нет-нет-нет и еще раз нет. Если вы хотите, чтобы Брюси принял участие в кастинге, это исключено.

— С чего бы это?

— Есть масса причин. Он не умеет танцевать.

— Его научат! Маэстро всегда говорил, что главное — перспективность в обучении.

— Технически он принадлежит Кэти, а она будет против.

— Какая ерунда. Кэти сама танцует в кабаре и будет только счастлива, если собака пойдет по ее стопам.

— Он... он... а как же мнение самого Брюси? Что будет, если он откажется?

— Так заставь этого паршивца Робертсона кооперировать, — прикрикнула на Фассбендера тетушка Лидия, — и перестань придумывать глупые оправдания! Я хочу видеть собаку на сцене, где ей самое место. В пачке и трико, обтягивающем его короткие задние лапки. Танцующим танец маленьких лебедей или что там его, черт возьми, заставят танцевать. Ты меня понял, Фассбендер?

— Да-да, — увядшим голосом отозвался тот. — Мне все ясно, дорогая тетушка. Что-то еще?

Тетушка издала несколько деловитых сморчков.

— Чуть не забыла, спасибо, что напомнил. Я решила обвенчать тебя с твоей дальней кузиной Тобианой.

— Что?

— Ты совсем оглох от своих джаз-клубов? Что слышал, идиот. Я не смогу оставить свое наследство такому пустоцвету. Тебе нужна крепкая рука, а моя дорогая Тобиана (ты же знаешь, она с недавних пор живет со мной) — обладатель именно таких рук.

— Тобиана Питсворт? — тихо спросил Фассбендер.

— Она самая.

— О боже.

— Что ты там дышишь, как лошадь после скачек? Готовься к встрече с Тобианой и не забудь про «Корги-балет».

— Господи Иисусе.

— Хватит поминать имя Божье всуе, злокозненный фарисей. Иди и делай, как я сказала.

Фассбендер не был уверен, что злокозненные фарисеи этим занимались, но он чувствовал слишком сильную слабость в ногах, чтобы спорить с тетушкой Лидией. 

Кроме того, она почти сразу отключилась.

Фассбендер съехал по стене вниз.

— Макэвой, Макэвой!.. — из последних сил позвал он. — Где вы, когда вы так нужны?

Как раз в этот момент открылась входная дверь.

***

— ...и все это свалилось на мою многострадальную голову! Вы можете себе это представить, Макэвой? — закончил Фассбендер, выпуская последний поток экспрессивных излияний.

Он поглощал вермут бокал за бокалом, Брюси поглощал овощи с мясом, а Макэвой, устроившийся неподалеку, поглощал обрушившиеся на него сведения.

— Тоби Питсворт! Дьявол в человеческом обличье, четыре всадника апокалипсиса, уместившиеся в одной хрупкой девушке. Это конец!

— Нет ли возможности отказаться, сэр?

— Абсолютно никакой. Иначе не видать мне тетушкиного дома и сбережений как своих ушей. А у меня на них, как вы понимаете, уже давно есть определенные планы. Помимо всего прочего, у тетушки слабое сердце и огорчения любого рода могут довести ее до приступа. Что недопустимо, если учесть, как близки сестрички Боннер, одна из которых уже давно Фассбендер.

— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?

— Я имею в виду, Макэвой, — Фассбендер опрокинул очередной бокал и обернулся, — что если тетушка угодит в госпиталь по вине вашего покорного слуги, моя мать сживет меня со свету. Только и всего. Вы же помните, как она расправилась с моим отцом. То же самое произойдет со мной.

Фассбендер попытался сардонически рассмеяться, но вышло лишь жалкое блеяние, похожее на плач рожденного раньше срока ягненка, оторванного от материнской груди.

— Этого никак нельзя допустить, сэр.

— То-то же.

Макэвой мягко извлек бокал из дрожащей руки Фассбендера и отставил его на кофейный столик.

— Не волнуйтесь так, сэр. Я предлагаю решать проблемы по мере их появления. Пока что дела обстоят совсем неплохо: я позвоню в администрацию «Корги-балета» и запишу сэра Робертсона в список соискателей на должность. Обладая редким умом и грацией, он, без сомнения, имеет все шансы пройти.

— Вы думаете?

— Уверен, сэр.

— Слава богу, — облегченно выдохнул Фассбендер и уцепился за руку камердинера, как утопающий, носимый по бушующим волнам океана, хватается за случайно проплывающий мимо плот. — А Тобиана?

— Сводите ее на ужин, сэр, и, вероятно, она сама не захочет продолжать с вами отношений.

Макэвой погладил ладонью щетинистую щеку Фассбендера, на миг задержался, но тут же отстранился и исчез в кухне.

Фассбендер остался сидеть на стуле, Брюси продолжал уплетать рагу за обе мохнатые щеки. Зубы его с оглушительным хрустом перемалывали еду.

***

Спустя несколько дней их пригласили на пробы. Макэвой повязал Брюси галстук-бабочку, пока Фассбендер удерживал упирающуюся собаку за задние лапы, и наполнил сумку капустой и галетами доверху. Фассбендер пристегнул поводок к шлейке и смазал перекисью укусы на ладонях.

Они отправились в путь.

В машине Фассбендер посвятил камердинера в остальные подробности сложившейся ситуации.

— Самое главное, что при виде тетушки Лидии ни у кого и в мыслях не возникнет, что она способна на столь наглый шантаж. Но они все обожают манипулировать своими племянниками, только дай им волю. Если у вас есть тетушка, держите ее в ежовых рукавицах, Макэвой, и не давайте ей вить из вас веревки.

— Буду держать, сэр.

— С виду она что ни на есть божий одуванчик. Бродит себе с палочкой по Боннер-Холлу и вышивает цветочки на салфетках. Но посмотрите как она обошлась с ни в чем не повинным Майклом Фассбендером!

— А юная леди, сэр?

— Тоби Питсворт — отпрыск каких-то дальних тетушкиных родственников. Они давно нашли общий язык, и, когда Питсворт-старший умер, тетка, разумеется, незамедлительно забрала Тоби к себе. Обе нездорово обожают собак и постоянно приглашают Брюси погостить. Видите, как он набрал вес.

— В том случае, если он попадет в «Корги-балет», ему придется сесть на диету, сэр.

— Еще бы. Посмотрим, как запоет эта старая шантажистка, когда ее лишат возможности видеться с любимой собакой.

— Будет забавное зрелище, сэр. А за что вы так не любите юную мисс?

— Эта юная мисс — подлинная дьяволица, Макэвой. Переняла многие привычки у моих тетки с матерью и при первом же удобном случае бросается на неугодных с кулаками. И потом, тетушка хочет, чтобы она меня перевоспитала. А это значит, никаких клубов и выпивки, друзей, гольфа, гонок на автомобилях, ночных прогулок по Трафальгарской площади. Никаких, — Фассбендер сделал неуверенную паузу, — маленьких радостей джентльмена.

Они с Макэвоем обменялись взглядами.

— Я не позволю этому случиться, сэр.

В здании «Корги-балета», продираясь сквозь толпы корги самых разнообразных мастей, Фассбендер потерял Макэвоя с Брюси из виду. Хозяева собак болтали, курили, покупали прохладительные напитки в баре и вообще весело проводили время, дожидаясь, пока их позовут в зал.

Корги занимались своими собственными собачьими делами: нюхали друг у друга под хвостом, играли, гавкали и игриво (или нет) кусались. Рыжие, бурые и пестрые спины формировали разноцветные облака, и Фассбендер высоко поднимал ноги, бродя, как длинноногая цапля по болоту.

— Макэвой! — по привычке крикнул он.

Кто-то положил руку ему на плечо — Фассбендер обернулся, ожидая увидеть верного камердинера на своем посту. Вместо Макэвоя, однако, он увидел мужчину преклонного возраста, одетого в лосины и русский камзол; вокруг шеи был повязан пышный шелковый бант. Несмотря на зрелые лета, в глазах мужчины горел бесовский огонек.

— Вы кто? — только и спросил Фассбендер.

— Я — маэстро, — высоким и тонким голосом провозгласил мужчина и совершил ногами несколько замысловатых па.

— Мистер Ольховский?

— Куликов-Ольховский, я попрошу.

— Извините.

— Привели свою собачку на кастинг? — с сильным французским акцентом поинтересовался маэстро. Присмотревшись к Фассбендеру, он вдруг оживился и, потягивая носочки, принялся производить телом различные элегантные движения.

— Именно, мистер Куликов-Ольховский.

— И как же зовут вашего красавца? Или это красавица?

— Брюс Робертсон. В данный момент затерялся где-то вместе с моим человеком, — Фассбендер попытался придать беседе свойские интонации. Он чувствовал себя крайне неловко наедине с престарелым гением танца, и десятки собак и людей вокруг совершенно не облегчали тягостное чувство в желудке.

— Знаете что, мон ами, — неожиданно заявил маэстро, — называйте меня просто «Николя». А еще лучше «мон шер Николя». Как вам?

Фассбендер пожевал кончик языка, обеспокоенно выглядывая среди чужих корги одного полноватого и рыжего, а среди одетых в черное мужчин — одного невысокого и очень аккуратного камердинера.

— А как мне называть вас, мой дорогой? — Куликов-Ольховский снова положил руку ему на плечо и начал его поглаживать.

— Фассбендер, просто Фассбендер.

— Что же, Фассбенде’р, — маэстро произнес имя с ударением на последний слог, — мой маленький шалун, как насчет совместного ужина?

Фассбендер потерял дар речи.

— Что вы себе позволяете? Немедленно оставьте меня в покое!

Он надеялся, что кто-то, услышав шум, подойдет и заставит Ольховского заняться своими делами, но за рыком и гавканьем их не было слышно.

— Я приглашаю вас на ужин в мой любимый французский ресторан, — оскорбился маэстро. — А вы так невероятно грубы со мной. О-ля-ля, что за молодежь, что за нравы! Кель кошмар.

— Я отказываюсь, разумеется. Всего хорошего.

Фассбендер развернулся, готовясь сбежать в бар, когда снова ощутил на своем плече уже знакомую ладонь.

— Подумайте хорошенько, мон шер, — вкрадчиво сказал маэстро. — Я уверен, вы хотите, чтобы ваша собачка прошла. Всего один ужин с королем балета, всего одна ночь, — из-за акцента у него получилась «ношшшь», — в его объятиях, и ваш пес — прима-балерина «Корги-балета». Подумайте об этом, месье Фассбенде’р.

— До свидания.

Фассбендер нашел Макэвоя на заднем дворе. Тот проводил с Брюси разминку, кидая ему маленькие собачьи галеты и заставляя стоять на задних лапах. Не теряя ни минуты, Фассбендер изложил камердинеру суть недавнего происшествия.

— Я правильно понял, сэр? Мистер Куликов-Ольховский попытался соблазнить вас прямо перед пробами в зале, полном корги и людей?

— Вы очень точно изложили краткую суть, Макэвой. Что скажете?

— Скажу, сэр, что мистера балетмейстера очень легко понять. На его месте я не отпустил бы вас просто так.

Брюси, заинтересовавшись птичьим гнездом, скрылся в кустах. Шум из бара, казалось, перестал существовать, как будто кто-то моментально выкрутил ручку громкости патефона на ноль. На улице не было ни души, словно прохожие, подсознательно чувствуя, что здесь происходит что-то исключительно важное, обходили подворотни стороной.

— Что бы вы сделали, Макэвой? — спросил Фассбендер. Ему было сложно дышать, и он явственно ощущал, как прилившая кровь горячит не только щеки, но и шею, и грудь, и другие скрытые под одеждой места.

— Я запер бы вас в гримерке, сэр, — Макэвой подошел ближе. — Раздел бы вас и уложил на спину среди костюмов и театральной утвари. Я сделал бы с вами все то, о чем не пристало говорить джентльменам в приличном обществе. Попробовал бы вас везде, куда бы дотянулся мой язык, и закончил тем, чего вы так и не осмелились у меня попросить.

Фассбендер вспотел и закрыл глаза, позволяя Макэвою положить ладонь на его живот, всеми нервными окончаниями осязая ее тепло, просачивающееся сквозь слои жилета, рубашки и белья.

— Не знаю, почему, — сказал Фассбендер едва слышным шепотом, — но когда вы так говорите, мне хочется называть вас «сэр» и есть из ваших рук.

— Все хорошо, сэр.

И тут над их головами раздалось, многократно усиленное мегафоном:

— КАНДИДАТ № 67, БРЮС ИММАНУИЛ РОБЕРТСОН И СОПРОВОЖДАЮЩИЙ ЕГО М. ФАССБЕНДЕР. ПРОЙДИТЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, В БОЛЬШОЙ ЗАЛ. 

*** 

Выступление Брюси, на неискушенный балетом взгляд Фассбендера, прошло вполне пристойно. Макэвой, спрятавшись за кулисами, вовремя выбрасывал капустные листья, заставляя корги крутиться вокруг своей оси, подпрыгивать и проделывать самые разные пируэты, которые удовлетворили бы и Айседору Дункан. Айседору, но не Николя Куликова-Ольховского.

Изящной походкой прошествовав к Фассбендеру, маэстро прильнул к нему и фамильярно потрепал по носу.

— Ну что, мон шер? Все, как мы договаривались. Совместный ужин, ночь любви — и эта собака в деле, — Куликов-Ольховский указал пальцем на Брюси.

Корги неприязненно заурчал и натянул поводок. «Сидеть, сэр», — вполголоса сказал ему Макэвой.

— А если я откажусь?

— Откажетесь, Фассбенде’р? Я же понимаю, что вы очень хотите видеть вашего питомца в балете. Если вы откажетесь, я выберу любую другую собаку из сотни стоящих за дверью.

Фассбендеру на пару секунд сделалось дурно. Он представил бледную обвисшую кожу на животе балетмейстера, густо-сладкие пары одеколона и пряди седых напомаженных волос у себя во рту. Он уже готовился отказаться, когда его мысль пошла дальше и к нему снизошло другое видение: тетушка Лидия, лежащая на больничной койке в окружении нюхательных солей, укоризненные взгляды родни и тяжелая рука матери вокруг его мошонки, безжалостно сминающая ее навсегда.

— Я согласен, — сказал Фассбендер, вскинув подбородок. Он решил, по крайней мере, смело пройти долиною смертной тени и не убояться зла, и что-то там дальше про пищу и луга*. «Надо будет спросить у Макэвоя, откуда эти строки», — подумал он.

Между тем за его спиной кто-то тихо вдохнул. Фассбендер скосил взгляд: рука камердинера со всей силы стискивала поводок.

Куликов-Ольховский растянул подкрашенные коралловым губы в улыбке.

— Маниф _и_ к, мон шер. Увидимся сегодня в шесть у «Арно». Прихвати все необходимое для активных действий, — маэстро подмигнул и двинул тазом, недвусмысленно имитируя акт определенного рода.

Фассбендеру показалось, что троица несчастных органов под его брюками сжимается и пытается проникнуть обратно в брюшную полость, чтобы избежать прикосновений маэстро. Сам Фассбендер тоже стремительно захотел стать младенцем и вернуться в теплое и безопасное материнское чрево.

Но он взял себя в руки.

— До встречи в шесть, мистер Ольховский.

— Куликов, я попрошу.

Фассбендер молча поклонился, обогнул нервно копающего пол лапой Брюси и вышел.

***

Сразу после возвращения домой Фассбендеру позвонила тетушка Лидия. Высказав пару ласковых в адрес любимого племянника, а также уверенность, что Брюси перетанцует других собак одной левой, тетка перешла к основной теме разговора.

— Надеюсь, ты будешь рад известию, что до встречи с твоей будущей женой осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Я все устроила, Майки! Вы обедаете сегодня в семь вечера, в Сохо.

— Что? — простонал Фассбендер. — Ужин сегодня в семь? С Тобианой?

— Нет, ты все-таки непроходимый болван, — рассердилась тетушка. — Дай мне сюда Макэвоя, я все передам ему лично. Пусть проследит. С тебя же станется опоздать, заблудиться или вовсе не явиться.

— Макэвой? Макэвой!

Когда предупредительный камердинер взял трубку, Фассбендер устало прошаркал к дивану, лег и спрятал голову под подушку. Если Макэвой не спасет его от напастей, тяжелыми каплями града падающих с небес и поражающих его изможденное чело, то не спасет никто. Но Макэвой отчего-то был холоден с ним.

— Вы собираетесь напрячь свой мозг, Макэвой? — спросил Фассбендер, приложившись к живительному скотчу. — У вас имеются идеи?

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

— Это бессердечно, Макэвой. Надо мной начинается сорокадневный дождь, готовящийся смыть меня с лица земли, а вы, как уважающий себя слуга, даже не хотите построить своему хозяину ковчег.

Камердинер отложил в сторону туфлю и ваксу, подошел к дивану, на котором томился Фассбендер, и сел на самый краешек; его лицо смягчилось.

— Построить ковчег — весьма нелегкая задача, сэр. Вспомним же, сколько его строил уважаемый мистер Ной — множество лет, если верить толкованиям. Дайте мне немного времени, а пока позвольте делу идти своим чередом.

— А что будет, если этот русский плясун изъявит желание засунуть в меня разные части своего тела?

— Не теряйте храбрости, сэр. Постарайтесь как-то потянуть время: найдите отговорку, почему вам стоит подождать, и поезжайте к юной леди. А я тем временем попытаюсь что-то придумать.

— Да уж, активизируйте содержимое вашей битком набитой извилинами черепушки. Фассбендер окружен, сбит с толку, и, если вы не возьмете дело в свои руки, его ждут совершенно ужасные вещи.

— Спокойствие, сэр, — Макэвой мимолетно коснулся лба Фассбендера, убрав с него отросшие пряди волос. — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вас не трогал никто, кроме меня.

***

Фассбендер и Николя Куликов-Ольховский сидели за столиком в ресторане «Арно» друг против друга. Если первый пытался сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, то лицевые мышцы второго, наоборот, пустились во все тяжкие: маэстро подмигивал, сладостно сводил брови и то и дело облизывал соус с пальцев, демонстрируя ловкость языка.

Фассбендер не чувствовал вкуса продуктов. Пища, без сомнения изысканная, не доходила до рецепторов страдальца; она не жевалась и норовила попасть не в то горло, а под конец и вовсе забила пищевод, из-за чего Фассбендер, страдая от острой животной боли, беспокойно завертелся на стуле.

— Что-то не так, мон амур?

— Все в порядке, Николя, — ответил Фассбендер, но тут же ему пришла в голову счастливая мысль. — А впрочем, не совсем. У меня колики, сильнейшие колики. Ничем не могу пошевелить.

— А тебе и не понадобится шевелиться, мон шер, — оскалился балетмейстер. — Всю грязную работу сделаю я.

И он захихикал.

Ольховского, видно, знали и любили в этом ресторане. По его первому слову прибегали хорошо вышколенные официанты и исполняли любой его каприз. Казалось, скажи он им надеть трико и вертеться на одной ноге, они с радостью вышвырнут подносы и пустятся в пляс. 

Пластинки на граммофоне тоже меняли согласно его желаниям. Закончив пищепотребление, Ольховский лихим жестом отбросил тарелку к середине стола и поболтал рукой в воздухе.

— А сейчас — время танца! — крикнул он, вылетая в центр зала, как ласточка. — Для моего дорогого Мишеля. Прошу Чайковского, Чайковского!

Персонал ресторана кинулся выполнять поручение. Вскоре свежая, но немного потрескивающая мелодия залила зал.

— Гранд батман! — провозгласил маэстро и взмахнул ногой. — Это все для тебя, мон шер. Для мужчины, заставляющего чресла таланта гореть!

Фассбендер краснел, бледнел и зеленел — от стыда, страха и рвотных позывов поочередно. Когда Ольховский, делая плие, оборачивался и посылал воздушные поцелуи, Фассбендер был вынужден изображать умиление, что у него плохо получалось, если учесть, что внутри него развернулась масштабная желудочно-кишечная война.

Для Гранд-Финала маэстро выбрал фуэте. Он кружился и кружился, вздергивая правую ногу, пока у Фассбендера не затроилось в глазах. Его осенило, что давным-давно пора отсюда выбираться. Отбросив салфетку и подаренный Ольховским букет цветов, Фассбендер выбежал в спасительную уличную прохладу, бормоча метрдотелю что-то про необходимость глотнуть воздуха.

Беззащитный, Фассбендер стоял среди оживленной улицы. Он понимал, что спустя пару минут Ольховский хватится пропажи, и, по-балетному вращая ногами, кинется на его поиски. Без чуткого руководства камердинера Фассбендер снова казался себе тринадцатилетним мальчиком, провинившимся учеником частной школы, которого за ухо ведут в директорские покои и совсем скоро отлупят деревянным орудием пыток по нежной филейной части.

Не думая дважды, Фассбендер рванулся вперед и остановил первую попавшуюся машину. Он собирался плюнуть на свидание с теткиной протеже и нестись как можно скорее домой, к Макэвою, в целительное мерцание его разума и не менее целительное объятие рук.

— Довезите меня со скоростью ветра, умоляю! Я заплачу... — начал он и тут же осекся, увидев знакомое женское лицо.

— Неужели это вы, Майкл? — прошелестел знакомый же женский голос. — Какое совпадение, я как раз еду на встречу с вами! Правду говорят, браки совершаются на небесах. Залезайте сюда, ко мне.

На негнущихся ногах Фассбендер забрался в автомобиль. Его тут же одарили светящимся взором глаз, цепко схватили за запястье и прижались к плечу.

«Вот и пропал бедный Майкл», — думал Фассбендер, смотря в пустоту перед собой и слушая краем уха восторженное щебетание.

Автомобиль вез их в Сохо.

***

Поздним вечером Фассбендер вернулся восвояси: утомленный, пахнущий чужими духами и давно потерявший здоровый румянец на щеках.

Камердинер, сидя на раскладном стульчике около дремлющего Брюси, читал ему его любимые собачьи истории.

— Макэвой, — прошептал Фассбендер. Ему померещился белокрылый ангел в строгом черном костюме. — Слава богу.

Макэвой забрал из его ослабших рук шляпу.

— Вам звонил мистер Куликов-Ольховский, сэр.

— О боже. Что он хотел? Я сбежал прямо из-за стола, наверное, Ольховский рвет и мечет.

— Присядьте, сэр. Я принесу вам выпить. Господин балетмейстер был очень недоволен. Осведомлялся, когда вы вернетесь, и еще раз напомнил о вашем соглашении касательно сэра Робертсона.

— А вы?

— Он что-то упомянул про ваш нездоровый вид, так что я подхватил подсказку и сообщил, что вы лежите с отравлением в госпитале Святого Георга. Этим я выиграл вам пару дней.

Фассбендер шумно выдохнул.

— Вы гений, Макэвой. Что бы я без вас делал.

— Рад помочь, сэр. Помимо всего прочего, мне пришли в голову некоторые пути разрешения сложившегося конфликта. Я навел справки, и спешу вас уверить, что дело решится совсем скоро.

— Спасибо вам, — Фассбендер кинул на Макэвоя влюбленный взгляд. — Как мне отблагодарить вас?

— Ложитесь спать, сэр. А в том, что касается благодарностей, не сомневайтесь, я что-нибудь придумаю.

***

В течение следующих дней звонки от тетушки Лидии, Тобианы Питсворт и Ольховского становились все чаще, и Фассбендер, находясь в отчаянии, препоручил разбираться с ними Макэвою.

— Да, сэр, — слышал он негромкий голос Макэвоя из холла. — Да, сэр, конечно. Уже лучше. Передам, сэр. Всего вам хорошего.

Или:

— Да, мадам, все еще болеет, мадам. Безнадежный идиот, мадам? Разумеется, я записываю. И вам того же, мадам.

Или:

— Он все еще нездоров, мисс. Вспоминает ли о вас? Каждый день, мисс, каждую минуту. Сражен вашей небесной красотой, согласно его словам, мисс.

На четвертый день Николя Куликов-Ольховский огласил свои окончательные требования.

— Вы должны ждать маэстро в номере отеля, — бесстрастно сказал Макэвой, сверяясь с блокнотом. — Принявший ванну и, цитирую, «благоухающий эфирными маслами». Обязательное условие — на вас должны быть надеты светлые шелковые чулки. Только чулки, сэр.

Фассбендер зарылся в постель, как медведь, ищущий зимнего убежища в берлоге, но его ступни все равно торчали из-под белых сугробов одеял.

— Что-то еще?

— Да, сэр. Вы должны быть «подготовленным ко всем экзерсисам», как изволил выразиться господин маэстро.

Из кровати раздалось нечто, напоминающее предсмертный рык раненого животного, бьющегося в конвульсиях.

— Я не хочу, Макэвой. Я не хочу быть готовым ко всем его экзерсисам, чтоб его.

— Вам и не придется, сэр.

Фассбендер несмело приоткрыл покрасневшее ухо.

— Не придется?

— Нет, сэр.

— Но... как?

— Я же говорил, что навел необходимые справки, сэр. Теперь ситуация находится под моим контролем, о чем не подозревают ни ваша тетя, ни мисс Питсворт, ни маэстро.

— Что же ждет нас в ближайшем будущем?

— Я сказал мистеру Ольховскому, что вы непременно придете, но выбрал отель, исходя из моих собственных расчетов. Это «Красный Ромул» в Пимлико. Не хотите ли выслушать план, сэр?

— С удовольствием. Присаживайтесь сюда, Макэвой.

***

На следующий день Макэвой встретил Куликова-Ольховского у двери номера в «Красном Ромуле» и сообщил, что все приготовлено в лучшем виде. Куликов исчез в уборной, намереваясь принять ароматную ванну, и не обратил внимания на хитрую, почти незаметную полуулыбку камердинера.

Маэстро вышел из ванной в одном только халате, служащем скорее обнажать, чем укрывать. Вокруг была романтичная полутьма, красные шторы задвинуты, пропуская разве что самую малость солнечного света. Горели напольные лампы, бокалы на столе полнились искристым вином; Куликов-Ольховский потянулся, разминая побаливающую от возраста спину, скинул халат и на пробу потряс тазом, желая прорепетировать так давно не используемое им движение.

— Где ты, мон шер? — сладко пропел маэстро. — Покажись папочке во всей своей юной красе. Ты не забыл натянуть чулки?

Через пару минут он понял, что нет, не забыл.

В алькове, улыбаясь наполненной клыками пастью, сидел явно довольный жизнью Брюси. Его коротенькие задние лапки и полные пушистые бедра обтягивал белый шелк, в котором даже самый искушенный наблюдатель узнал бы настоящий продукт китайских шелкопрядов. Ольховский, однако, быстро осознал, что не время рассуждать о материях.

Брюси принюхался, облизнулся и раскрыл пасть шире. Маэстро медленно отступил к стене.

— Место, место, — пробормотал он. — Сидеть... да сидеть же!

Но Брюси был глух к его увещеваниям. Учуяв запах, родной и самый любимый в мире, он приготовился нападать: потоптался на всех лапах, разбежался и прыгнул.

Тоскливый, полный боли крик почти спрятали за собой толстые стены «Красного Ромула».

***

События происходили с пугающей неожиданностью и быстротой.

Из администрации «Корги-балета», к вящему удивлению Фассбендера, отправили письмо, в котором официально принимали Брюси на должность в концертной труппе. Тетушка Лидия одним коротким звонком сняла гнет приближающегося брака, сказав, что Тобиана нашла себе кого-то намного солиднее балбеса Майки.

После того, как открытка, утыканная пухлыми голубями, принесла в себе приглашение на церемонию венчания Т. Питсворт и Н. Куликова-Ольховского, Фассбендер не выдержал.

— Я знал, Макэвой, что вы семи пядей во лбу, но и предположить не мог, что ваш план сработает настолько блестяще. Не могли бы вы пояснить мне темные моменты в этой истории, чтобы я окончательно сложил ее у себя в голове?

— Конечно, сэр.

Как вы знаете, при выборе отеля я руководствовался тем, что в нем работает горничной ваша знакомая мисс Питсворт. Опустим ее коммунистические увлечения, скажем лишь, что дух бунтарства и нежелание зависеть от семейных денег сыграли нам на руку.

Мои контакты помогли мне с точностью до минуты установить, по какому маршруту движется мисс Питсворт во время уборки номеров. Благодаря этой информации стала возможна следующая мизансцена.

Сэр Робертсон, унюхав духи с запахом капусты, которыми я заменил одеколон мистера Ольховского, прекрасно выполнил свою работу. После этого мне оставалось только приоткрыть дверь, увести его и ожидать того, что на крик заглянет мисс Тобиана Питсворт. Что она и сделала спустя пять минут.

Ей удалось облегчить страдания балетмейстера, приложив к покусанным местам лед, и, как я и ожидал, это послужило началом взаимной симпатии между нашими героями.

— Да уж, я могу себе представить, что такие эпизоды положительно сказываются на развитии отношений. Тяжело оставаться равнодушным, когда симпатичная особь прижимает к тебе мешочек со льдом, верно, Макэвой?

— Совершенно верно, сэр.

— Рискну предположить, что старушку Тоби также безвозвратно покорили лосины. Она ярая фанатка всяческих танцев, как и моя тетя. 

— Именно, сэр. Доверенные источники сообщили, что, увидев поверженного маэстро, мисс Питсворт выкрикнула несколько сочувственных и подбадривающих фраз, свидетельствующих о том, что она давний почитатель этой великой персоны.

— Прекрасно! Могу поспорить, Ольховский был тронут до самых глубин своего пожухлого тела.

— Вы правы, сэр. Это дало им хороший старт. Чувства мисс Питсворт и господина Ольховского вспыхнули с безумством адского пламени, и был даже организован совместный ужин с вашей тетушкой Лидией. Я позаботился, чтобы на нем присутствовал сэр Робертсон. Как вы можете догадаться, мистер Ольховский питал тихую ненависть к нашему мохнатому компаньону, но любовь к молодой подруге победила все, и обе женщины в два счета убедили его взять сэра Робертсона на свое попечение.

Вот, собственно, и все, сэр.

Фассбендер не мог произнести ни слова. Сидя с бокалом в руках, он смотрел на невозмутимого камердинера, и его щеки и шея постепенно становились все краснее.

— Что же вы хотите взамен, Макэвой? — собравшись, спросил он.

— О, у меня множество интересных предложений, сэр.

_____  
*Фассбендер вспоминает Псалом 22 (Давида): Господь — Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться; Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим; [...] Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; [...] Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих; [...].


End file.
